DOC1023
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: AU- Alfred falls in love with a voice on the radio yet cannot find him. If and when he does, could he win him over? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**D.O.C.- 102. 3 **

**Chapter One**

First his stomach groaned then he mimicked. Why did he have to be such a kind boss and allow his secretary take a sick day to care for her sick aunt who cared for her since she was three? She probably didn't even have an aunt! As a hero, the blond figured he'd give her the benefit of the doubt and give her the day, but now he was regretting it. He'd rather be outside, running around like the rest of his employees doing odd jobs around the county.

Instead he was indoors answering and making calls, creating schedules and scribbling things down on the calendar, sorting through emails, making copies, balancing the checkbook, and typing up reports. The job he loved so much was taken away from him for a day, but a day was still a lot for him. On a sticky-note with his logo and name on it, Odd Job Jones, he jotted down to give Ashley a raise to tempt her not to leave him ever again. The small business owner could hardly fathom how much a single woman could do in a day while still being able to get something to eat for her and sometimes him.

"She's definitely getting a raise," he said as he stood up from the desk, picked up his keys and ignored the latest call as he walked out and locked the office. "Hmmm, or maybe I should get another assistant around here. It'll certainly lessen her load and give her someone to talk to throughout the day." Remembering the calls he's gotten he grimaced, "Perhaps she talks enough; damn, and it has only been half the day with so many calls! I need a two hour lunch break…"

The tall man walked through the downtown he had grown up in with his search for lunch. Nothing had drastically changed except for the fountain in front of the courthouse, which was up and running again. When he was younger he had always wanted to see it filled with water and was determined to fix it himself if no one would. It was his first odd job that landed him with such a great kickoff to his career.

In fact it was his donation to fix the old fountain to the community that inspired him to become the miniature hero he is today. Where ever there was someone in need of a quick repair, he or his employees where on the job! The city loves him for his constant help and is proud that such a hardworking young man is setting an example for the young ones. At age twenty-two he had a degree in Construction Management, was running a business now for two years, and volunteered often at a boys and girls center where his equally accomplished "girlfriend" worked.

Proudly thinking back at his accomplishments and inflating his ego caused the young man to fail to notice the other young man around the corner. The two crashed, causing tea to spill and papers to fly out of the shorter man's arms.

"Blast it!" said an accented voice. "Sorry chap, I guess I am not quite awake as I thought I was. Oh thank you." He said when the taller man handed him the stray papers.

"I am so sorry, man" he returned. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going instead of planning other ways to save the world. And I have spilled your coff—tea? Who drinks tea in a foam cup?" His curious cyan blue eyes met with deep green ones.

"Apparently I do," emerald eyes retorted, taking the empty cup from him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"No, no, let me buy you another cup of…tea," the other snatched back the cup. After recognizing the logo imprinted on the foam cup, he aimed for a trash bin a few feet away from him and easily tossed it in. "I was just headed for Downtown Diner myself and can get you another drink!"

The slightly older man looked up at the taller one, "I do thank you, but I was just about done with it anyways."

There was a tiny hint of irritation in his voice and Jones could not let it go. "Nah, man, my treat. You don't often get a free drink every day and today seems like your day~." He tried to tempt him but to no avail.

"Really, must get going," he turned and crossed the street. "Terribly sorry for missing the one-off, good-bye!"

He continued walking until he heard a loud and obnoxious, "I like your accent!"

Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Tosser."

~1~

After a three hour lunch break, he meant to take two but Mr. Jones found a few of his employees and began to talk to them and lost track of time, he returned to work. To make up for the time he lost, he intended to stay an extra hour to finish what he had to for the day, but ended up in the office an extra two hours. Once Alfred F. Jones was on a role, he kept at it until his stomach brought him back to earth for the second time that day. This time it was louder than before as if reminding the young man of its abuse.

"Right, right, a hero needs his energy and—" he glanced at the clock then at the calendar. The date really didn't matter so much as the fact that it was a Thursday did. "Damn, I've only got twenty-five minutes to get dinner and make it to the Y in time!" Jones locked up the office and headed towards the lot behind the building. "Thank God for McDonald's! As long as there isn't a gigantic line, then I should be able to make it with time to spare!"

As he headed towards the fast food restaurant his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alfred where are you?" came a worried female voice. "You're normally here by now."

He pulled up to the drive through, sighing in relief that the line was very small and he was next to order. "I'll be there soon Krystal, no worries. It's all planned out with my awesome time management skills! I'm at McDonalds ordering dinner and will make it in time. Just tell the little kiddies that the basketball champ will be there soon!"

An annoyed chuckle could be heard at the other end of the line. "Alfred, you do know that there are two flaws in your plan right? You may make it on time to the YMCA, but you don't have time to one, eat your dinner and two, change into work-out clothes."

Instead of a response, Krystal heard a series of muffled numbers which she could only assume to be his order. She patiently waited for him until his voice was louder. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Yep! Loud and clear," he grinned into the phone. "And sorry to disappoint, but I have that under control too! I'm going to eat while drive, please don't try this for I am a professional and a hero therefore can do it, and change as I make my way to the gym."

This time Krystal flat out laughed. "I love you Alfred, but I'm pretty sure stripping in the parking lot must be illegal."

"Sorry, babe, I know you're jealous you won't get to see the show, but it must be done," the young man took his order and sat it on his lap as he drove off. "See I've got a button up shirt and a white tank top underneath so I'm good there. Umph just slip ah a t-shir when ah get in de gym, an as for shors, heck meh boxers ah de same colo as de shors in meh bag and will hah to do until ah get infoo de batroom fah the quickes change evah!"

"I cannot believe I understood you while you ate, that you're actually gonna do that, and that I'm going out with you," Krystal smiled. "You never fail to surprise me; maybe that's why I love you so much? Fine, stop talking and hang up. You're already ten times distracted than the normal driver; just don't you dare add texting and putting on makeup as you drive. Then you'll surely crash. Bye! See you in a little bit!" She giggled and hung up before he could respond.

Alfred was stunned at the realization of what he was doing. Not only was he talking on the phone with his girl friend, eating, and undressing, but a text message just entered his phone the second she hung up. "The police chief would not be happy with me," he then tossed his phone to the passenger's seat. "Sorry Mattie, I'll respond to you after my game with the kids."

At a stop sign, the young man took his chance to unbutton his dress shirt as he let two cars go before him on the four way cross section. The next two stops he was able to undo his belt and pull down his pants. Once in the parking lot, he removed his legs from the pants and pulled a t-shirt over his head as he stepped out of his car. He shoved the last of his Big Mac into his mouth as he grabbed his gym bag and locked his car door. A glance at his watch told him he had five minutes until seven o'clock. "Just in time!"

"Wow you actually made it," Krystal's voice echoed as he entered the gym.

"Alfred!"

"Mr. Jones!"

Little voices rang out. About eleven little kids around the ages of eight to twelve jumped happily at seeing him. A big grin spread across the man's face as he waved back at them. "Hey you guys! I just need to use the bathroom really quickly! Are you done with your warm ups?"

The response was a loud "yeah" as the door closed behind him and he instantly put on a pair of shorts. A second later he was back through the door and on the court with the little kids. The happy group, including Krystal, played for an hour or so until their parents trickled in to take their children home. With the last two kids, a girl and her little brother, Alfred and Krystal helped them improve their shots until ten after eight.

When the two were finally alone, Alfred draped his arm around her then leaned on her.

"Tough day?"

"Hell yes. I just want to go home and sleep," he pulled out his keys from his bag and spun them on his finger. "I never knew how hard it was to be a secretary. Wanna lift?"

"Of course, Mattie picked me up from work to bring me straight here for skating lessons. The guy is amazing on ice! And he's just as good at teaching as you are, must run in the family," she winked at him as she pulled him to the door. They made their way around the YMCA to make sure kids weren't unsupervised and finally checked out of the gym two minutes before closing time.

"Oh my gosh, it's gonna be nine! Hurry Alfred!" She ran to the car and pulled on the handle until Alfred clicked the unlock button a few feet away. "Night Time Reading will be on any second and tonight's Calvin's last night! Go! Go! Go!"

"Hahaha! You're such a little girl," he turned the car to life and Krystal's hand was immediately going through stations until she arrived to 102.3.

A jazz song had just ended and the opening song Krystal knew so well began to play.

"Yes! Just in time!"

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Night Time Reading. This is my last reading as your host, Calvin Brown, but luckily not the last reading for this station_." Tears began to fill her eyes as the man on air began to thank his audience for a great forty years. Krystal had heard this man's voice since she was born and thought of him as the grandfather she never had. "_Now as a treat, instead of only my voice for the bedtime reading, you'll hear two voices! This young man will continue D.O.C.'s nightly tradition and will do far greater than I have. Believe me, he is qualified. We'll have a quick interview at the end of the story so without further wait; here is your Night Time Reading…._"

The story started off with Calvin reading, but when a new character was introduced, so was the new voice.

"Oh wow, he's got an accent. British," Krystal's brows rose and a smirk grew on her lips. "Do you like it Al? I _know_ how you like accents…"

Again Alfred laughed as he pulled up to her apartment. "Oh hell yes. Although, it sounds familiar…"

There was a small commercial break and Krystal invited him to a cup of coffee, but he refused. Without pushing any further, she kissed him good night and quickly made her way to her home before the story continued. Alfred didn't bother to change the station as he drove back home for he was spellbound by the new voice. He had no clue what was going on in the story, but he loved the way it was read and acted out by the mysterious man.

Just like Krystal, he waited for the commercials before he made his way to his own apartment. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Matthew sitting on the couch sewing his stuffed bear and listening to the same station he had just been on. The story continued as the younger sibling silently sat down across from him and watched him.

Nervous under the random watchful eye of his little brother, Matthew poked himself with the needle. "What is it Alfred?"

"Why are you listening to this?"

"Why are you?" he retorted.

"Because his voice is sexy," the little brother grinned innocently.

Matthew couldn't help himself, "Eww, Calvin's too old."

"The Brit, you dipstick!" he chucked a sofa pillow at him even though he chuckled.

"I knew it."

Alfred picked up the stack of books from the coffee table in front of him. "What's this? I know they're books!" Before his older brother could state the obvious, he threw another pillow at him and hit him square in the face, skewing his glasses.

His mouth remained open as it fell onto his lap. Snapping back out of it he said, "Wellll... I heard a rumor that my favorite author would be the new radio personality for D.O.C. and I had to check it out."

"Annnddd?" Alfred impatiently asked.

"_Well that's it for tonight; the story will be continued tomorrow but now the much anticipated interview! Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to D.O.C.'s newest family member, Arthur Kirkland!_"

Alfred looked down at the book in his hand then up at his grinning brother.

"_Now many of you might recognize his name for he is none other than the author of the Enchantment Series!_"

Matthew was now off the couch and doing a little happy dance when he heard one of his precious books hit the floor. "Hey! That's my book! What's the matter with you?" He picked up the book to straighten up the paper it fell on. He looked at the author's picture in the book then at his little brother's shocked face.

"I bumped into him this morning!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear... I think Alfred might be a little out of character :( He will improve I promise! And I'll improve too if you want me to continue! 1st Fanfic so tell me how I did so be honest! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With only five hours of sleep, Alfred awoke reluctantly by his alarm clock. Soon enough a loud knocking and an anxious older brother was calling for him.

"Five more minutes!"

"No, Alfred!" Matthew continued hammering the door. "Ashley already called with a job for you so get your butt out of bed! I told you, you shouldn't have stayed up until 2:30! As the boss you should set the example for your employees! If you don't—"

The door was yanked open, revealing a shirtless and annoyed American. "Did you at least make pancakes?" he pouted and walked towards the kitchen.

"Of course, but—hey!" Matt followed his brother. "Go put on a shirt! Just go get ready, you only have twenty minutes. Did you even hear me?"

"Yes, _mother_," Alfred grabbed a hot cake from the stack and turned back around to his room, eating it long the way. A few seconds later he was back in jeans, a light t-shirt, and a cap with the American flag on it. "So what kind of job did Ashley say I have?"

His brother sat a plate in front of him as well as a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Mr. Smith needs help setting up a Jacuzzi. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can!" he shoved a big piece into his mouth. "Hewos cam bo amyfwing! So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to start the painting that I was commissioned to paint," Matthew seemed to glow at the thought of his art. "A groom's parents wanted to surprise his son and soon-to-be-daughter-in-law with a painting of the young couple." He looked like he was ready to burst with a secret, but decided to keep it in.

"Cool," Alfred, oblivious to his brother, took the plate to the sink and headed for his keys. "Has Ashley given you any gardening jobs?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm helping Antonio with the landscaping this afternoon," Matthew turned on his iPod so he could wash the dishes with some music on. "If you don't have any other job later, you should come too. The back yard is huge."

"Okay, see you later bro!"

Alfred went to the address written on the paper and called Ashley just to make sure. He also asked about her aunt and was responded with sniffles, apparently she had passed away. Being the thoughtful man and boss he was he offered her another day off, but she refused claiming work was what she needed. Relieved at not having to go back to the office anytime soon, he got off his cell, walked up to the house, and was greeted by Mrs. Smith.

She led him to the backyard where the tub was being installed and the men got to work. Once finished, Alfred called back into the office for another job. At the time, everything was taken care of so he had plenty of time for lunch. His next job wasn't until the afternoon so Alfred took the chance to go back to the diner where he remembered the British author had been the day before.

He ordered a coffee at first, but when Alfred's interest had not appeared in fifteen minutes, he ordered lunch too. And even after he had finished his meal, much to his chagrin, the other man did not appear. Not being very patient, Jones decided to investigate.

"How's it going James?" he had moved to the island behind where the cooks prepared everything. "Awesome food, like always!"

"Thanks Al," the man named James wiped his hands on a small towel. "You want anything else?"

He nodded and ordered another coffee to go. "So hear any news lately? It's been kinda quiet around hasn't it?"

"Yeah, tell me about it, it's as dry as a dessert," he poured Alfred a cup when something popped into his head. "Oh! You hear about old man Calvin retiring his night show?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yeah, kinda late news although, it happened last night; Krystal was blubbering about it. Have you heard anything about the new guy?" He realized that he was leaning in too much so he casually began to stretch. "I listened for a while, but got bored so I tuned into ESPN. All I got was that the dude has an accent."

Not true, he listened to the whole program well beyond his usual bed time. The fifteen minute interview about the new radio personality didn't contain any useful information. Arthur had completely turned the table on Calvin as he interviewed the old man about his retirement instead, leaving Arthur a mystery.

"Man, did you hear about the Yankee's game?" James whistled. "What a game!"

Unknowingly, Alfred pouted at the turn of conversation and James caught it. "Hahaha! Alfred, thirteen years in school together and two years working for you have given me the chance to know you like a brother! I know you want information about that cute London boy!"

"Shhhh!" he lunged and covered his old friend's mouth. "Not so loud you doof!"

James burst into a fit of laughter at the irony of Alfred telling _him_ to be quiet. "Okay, okay. So how is Krystal taking this fake girlfriend role? Doesn't it hurt her? I mean everyone knows she had a crush on you and half of the town expects to see the two of you married some time down the road. Does she know that she's your fake girlfriend 'cause you're gay?"

Annoyed, Alfred rolled his eyes again. "I'm not gay, James. I'm bisexual, there is a difference there. And yeah of course Krystal knows. I wouldn't dream of harming her and she was actually the one to suggest the fake relationship. She really is a sweet girl. But now to the main point: yes I want to know about 'that cute London boy.'"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses," James handed him his coffee as well as his bill. "Let's see, did you know he's that famous author, Arthur Kirkland? Writer of the _Enchantment_ Series?" At the impatient nod by Alfred, James continued. "Well, he's… uh… the replacement for Calvin…" After the glare from his friend, he became serious. "Kirkland likes tea like the typical Englishman and it seems he likes coming here, he came yesterday too. You actually missed him by thirty minutes today.

"Let's see what else…," James tapped his chin as he thought back. "He recently moved in about two days ago, yet wouldn't tell me why he came to America… He was writing yesterday, part of the fourth book I think he said. Oh! And he told me not to tell anybody about him so… uh… oops? You know I'm only doing this for you man, so don't go off alerting the media. Not even your brother or any other crazed fan. Although, you might be considered a fan in an odd weird way… Yeah, that's about it, it's only the second day I've seen him."

"Thanks man!" Alfred left some extra money for the waitress who served him and for James as his information. "Tell your old man I said hey and to get well. As for you James, stay in the family business, it suits you! No need to feel like you have to come back to the odd jobs, I think this is the perfect place for you. See ya tomorrow!" He winked as he pushed the door out into the world.

"Just don't make is so obvious Jones!" James laughed and shook his head once his old boss and friend was out. "Oh Alfred."

~2~

The rest of the week was the same. Alfred arrived before the new radio personality and had to leave before he arrived or arrived a little after Arthur had left. His nights consisted of listening to the radio either by himself or with Matt or Krystal. Both of them concluded that Alfred was crushing hard and tried to comfort the young man.

"Why don't you try reading one of his books?" Matthew suggested one night. He handed his brother three books to choose from.

Alfred flipped through the pages yawning. "Which do you like the best?"

"Personally, I like the first book of the _Enchantment_ Series, but the other two are just as good."

He took it, but never made it past the first chapter each night, for he fell asleep trying to read and listen to the station. Only the first two hours consisted of Arthur reading a story on air followed by news and weather read by him. For this, Alfred always remained awake, but once music would start playing he'd usually dose off.

Occasionally he'd wake up before Arthur's ending shift and hear him end the show with a random history fact. And to continue with the small history lesson, Arthur would always end with, "And like what old Edward Murrow used to say, 'Good night, and good luck.'"

A week had gone by, yet Arthur was still not accustomed to the time difference. To his body it felt like it was 7:30 a.m. rather than 2:30 a.m. and he had energy streaming in him like magic, keeping him going only to be stopped by his shift. No one was awake so late, so it didn't even matter if he continued or not so he might as well go home and sleep. One of the cons of his late shift is losing most of the morning light he loved so much.

He waved good bye to the men and women working the late shift and stepped into the cool early morning air. "I may miss the early sun, but the night lights are not such a bad deal," Arthur whispered to himself. "It's almost like it has its own magic!" Ideas began to pop into his head so he dug out his recorder out from his messenger bag.

Arthur continued to talk into the speaker as he drove home, not wanting to miss a single detail from his new found inspiration. His ideas jumped around causing him to ramble and if anyone where to listen to him, they would not be able to sew the thoughts together. That's one of the things his editor loves about him, Arthur could create something magnificent out of chaotic randomness. He was even free to concentrate on the thoughts instead paying his full attention to the road.

Another plus, he mentally added, was that there was no traffic at that hour, thus arriving to his home quickly.

Once home, the young man prepared himself for bed in hopes of waking earlier than he had recently.

A few hours later Arthur awoke without an alarm clock. Since he had no real work schedule, he was free to wake up as he pleased and move at a pace he wanted. However, with a glance at the clock he saw that precious day light was being wasted in bed.

He got up and dressed for a jog around town to fulfill his new found habit. On his way back he stopped by Downtown Diner and ordered tea that reminded him of home. Sometimes he'd even have lunch there, but that day was a tad too early for lunch. Of course he could make it himself, but it was always satisfying to have the drink right after his run and sip it on his way home. It would also have been his afternoon tea had he still been in London.

When he arrived home, he changed into proper gentleman attire and entered his home office to work on the ideas he had from the night before. He worked on them for a good two hours until the doorbell rang. At first he didn't hear it, but the person on the other side became impatient and continued ringing it. Before Arthur even opened the door he had an inkling on who it was and much to his displeasure, he was right.

"Uhg, frog—I mean, Francis, what a pleasure to see you," he greeted his neighbor.

"I know it iz, but you must hold your excitement," the other man flipped his long, blond hair over his shoulder. "Ca va?"

"Très bien," Francis seemed to miss Arthur's sarcasm and invited himself into the house.

"Good, good. Zo Arthur, I waz zinking we should go out for a drink tonight or at leazt hang out, no?" Francis looped an arm around his shoulders and walked him into his living room.

He shook him off and offered him a seat reluctantly. "Sorry, it may be Friday night, but I still have to work and I cannot show up in the least bit drunk."

"But ave you even gone out and celebrated your smooth tranzition into a new life? You are still young, live a little! If you won't come drink, will you come to a party wit moi tumurrow?" Seeing as Arthur had on a reluctant look, Francis pushed a little more to get him to get out. "Come on, az a tanks for de help on moving in, do it for me."

"But not as your date, right you wine bastard?"

Francis chuckled, "Ov course, not. Not unlezz you want to! Et je know you want to…"

"Git!" Arthur jumped up suddenly from the couch, pointing to the door. "Out, out you go Francis! I've had enough of you harassing me every day!"

"Aww, but mon ami, I came to help you paint your salle réservée aux familles!" Francis looked up at the man. "Don't you see I've got old clothes for painting? You told me Friday we'd paint."

Arthur looked the Frenchman up and down, not believing what he heard. "Francis, you're wearing a nice polo shirt."

"Dis old thing, psh, it is old!"

"Don't you—" Arthur was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. He held up a finger motioning for Francis to wait and be quiet. "Hello? What a pleasant surprise! Yes, of course. Now? Well, I suppose… Oh will you shut up? No, not you Michelle! Sorry this bloody frog next to me won't stop making noises."

While Arthur was talking, Francis kept making kissing noises and rude gestures at him. When he finally noticed, he threw a tissue box at the offender, yelling at him. After he hung up, he tried to kick his neighbor out with the excuse of going to see his editor, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let let me ztay and paint for you, I've got nothing betta to do. My other friend's are out working," Francis pouted in what he thought was sexy.

"Fine, whatever, just don't break anything or else!" Arthur pocketed his cellular device. "That reminds me. Don't you have work of your own to do?"

"Non, that'z a perk of being a high zchool teacher. I get zummerz off." He saw the author involuntarily shiver and laughed at his reaction. "No worriez mon amour, de kidz love me! And my part time job involvez painting housez, so your preciouz little room is zafe with me."

After a few more minutes of convincing Arthur his house would survive a few hours with Francis, he finally left. Francis immediately started to work without anyone there to harass or flirt with to distract him. An hour quickly flew by and Francis decided it was a good time to take a break. He stepped out onto the porch to look around the other man's yard.

There was a nice summer breeze, and to enjoy if fully, he leaned on the railing but fell back.

"_Zut_, Arthur will kill me even though it really wasn't my fault!" In a panic, he quickly got up and dialed a friend of his who could help.

It took five rings and an "Hola," until Francis could steady his heart.

"Antonio! I need your help to repair a porch! Get your zkinny little azz here!"

"I can't I'm still working on that _gigante_ garden I was talking to you about. Mattie and I've gotten lost in it already! But how'd you break a proch?"

"There'z no time for explanations, I just need zomebody to help me! If not, I—"

"_Oye, el jefe_! He's here; he could help you since carpentry is his thing!" Antonio removed the phone from his ear and began to talk to somebody else while Francis picked up the rotting wood scattered around him. "Hey Francis, what's the address?"

~2~

Alfred had arrived at the location Antonio had told him and rang the door bell. It had been a while he had worked on a porch so he was a tad excited. His excitement mounted when an old friend of his opened the door. "Francis! Long time no see, bro! Now what can I do for ya?"

He took him out back and showed him the situation. "Really, you only want me to fix this? The whole deck looks like it could break any minute. You're better off with a new one or at least renovating all of it."

Groaning, Francis ran a hand through his hair. "That'z the problem, this izn't my house, it's my neighbors. I live over there."

"Ah," Alfred squatted down to the level of the fracture. "Well, I'm sure we could convince them that it is needed. See that wood?"

"Eww, yeah I see it," he leaned over the younger man.

A fake cough was heard above the two men. "Francis, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur stared down at the two with crossed arms and a look of annoyance.

Gulping, Francis looked up at death while Alfred thought he had gone to heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Alfred and Arthur meet again! Sorry it's been boring, but the good parts are only an update away! I also apologize for Francis's horrible accent, tell me if I should just write normally, 'cause we all know how he sounds right? Thanks for reading and please review. <strong>

**D.O.C.- 102.3 is the radio station where Arthur works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Je peux expliquer!" (I can explain!) Francis squealed as Alfred shot up.

"Ohmygod, you're the radio, tea guy! I love you."

"...," Arthur's crossed arms and anger deflated instantly.

Realizing what he said, Alfred racked his brains for a quick cover up. "I mean... you pick such great stories to read on the air that my brother and I listen to you every night. The name's Alfred F. Jones by the way." He held held out his hand and smiled proudly.

Arthur slightly blushed at the compliment and a the younger man's confident smile. He returned the handshake a little stronger than he intended, but seemed to please the other. "Good afternoon Mr. Jones. Could you explain to me what you are doing in my backyard?" The young author sent a quick glare at the almost forgotten Francis who flinched at the sudden scowl.

Alfred's smile slightly faltered. "Call me Alfred or hero, because that's what I am. I'm here to save you from a dangerous porch. The wood is becoming rotten while other parts are completely expired."

"Really? Hmm..," Arthur made a face which Alfred could only describe as adorable. "I know I was going to need to do something about it ,but I didn't know it would be sooner than later."

He walked forward a few steps and the wood underneath him decided to buckle, sending the smaller man forward. Alfred outstretched his arms, catching him in an embrace.

"See? I am a hero." He silently thanked God,or whoever was out there, on the moment.

The author pulled away slowly, trying and failing to hide the deeper blush on his face. "Th-thank you Mr. Jo-Alfred."

Oh how he wished he had a camera to capture Arthur's reaction. Or better yet, he'd have this moment frozen, to have him in his arms forever. But the other blond pulled away, straightening himself, crushing Alfred's fantasy.

"Aww, no hero? Fell free to call me hero! Don't be shy!"  
>"You git!" Arthur rolled his eyes in amusement.<p>

"Do you alwayz hit zomeone when you firzt meet zem?" Francis couldn't remain unnoticed anymore. "You hit me wiz a pan lazt week."

Arthur turned red again, only for a different reason. "You bloody frog! It was because you felt me up!" He lunged for his neck, barely missing, but grabbing a fist full of the Frenchman's shirt.

Francis couldn't escape easily, but managed to choke out a laugh and response. "You cannot zay you didn't like it."

"The only blasted thing I cannot say is whether you're going to heaven or hell once I'm through with you!" Arthur forgot all about this guest until he laughed obnoxiously.

Slightly jealous of how close the two were playing around with each other at such an age, Alfred walked between them. "Now, now. What kind of hero would I be if I let you kill your neighbor and friend?"

"_**My**_ kind of hero...," Arthur grumbled, letting go of the man turning blue from lack of oxygen. "Trust me, one less frog would do the world good. If you only knew him..." He turned away from them.

"Actually, I do," Alfred proudly placed his fists on his hips. "I've known'im for three years now! Francis even helped me on my first night drinking a while back."

Arthur slowly turned back to the two blonds. "How old are you?" he directed it towards Alfred.

"Twenty-one!" His confident grin appeared again.

Francis nodded knowingly. "You know ze part-time job we zpoke of earlier? Oui, zis iz my bozz."

Arthur was quite impressed, yet he had a feeling he shouldn't express it. By the look of it, Alfred F. Jones had a big ego and inflating it a tad bit more would not be wise, he concluded. Instead, he turned to him to talk business.

He was to be hired and begin working as soon as he could. Elated, Alfred could hardly contain himself and promised to begin right away. And by right away, he meant at that moment. He unclasped the measuring tape from his belt and pulled out a catalog/catalogue* from one of his many pockets. Shoving it onto the stunned Englishman's hands.

"While I take measurements, look through that book to see if you want it designed a certain way and what not," he patted the man's shoulder as he walked past him towards the deck.

"You're going to do it yourself? I thought you were the boss?" Arthur wondered over to where Alfred and Francis had began to measure.

Said boss made a pouting face. "So? That doesn't mean I can't work in the field. Being stuck in an office doesn't appeal to me at all. It's more funner outside! So what should I call you? Mr. Kirkland, Arthur, or Artie, I really like Artie."

"More fun," Arthur corrected the younger one. "You do look like the outdoorsman rather than being indoors. You may call me either one except for that last one. Oh, then who should I pay for the painting of my family room? Francis or Alfred since he is your boss."

His neighbor wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Do not worry your pretty little face of yourz. I'm painting for free az a gift for you, mon ami. And zat remindz moi. I have not properly finizhed!" Francis excused himself and returned to his task before the little incident.

After Jones had finished jotting down numbers, the two planned out the duration of the job and the cost. The real job would have to begin tomorrow.

~3~

The next morning, Alfred could hardly wait. He even awoke before his alarm clock even though he stayed awake throughout all of Arthur's broadcast. Everyday he looked forward to going to work, but that day would have to be one of his most exciting. Feeling restless, he turned off his alarm clock, got ready, and made breakfast.

Matthew walked in to find a stack of pancakes two feet tall on dinning table. "What are you doing? Why...How are you awake?"

Alfred turned around and grinned. "I'm making pancakes because I woke up early. Want some?"

"Of course," the older brother took a seat and advised the younger one to stop making more. "I mean, I love pancakes, but this just might be overkill." After he served himself, Matthew switched conversations to that of his brother. "So today's my last day working with Antonio in the jungle of a back yard while you begin to work on your crush's back porch huh? Hmm, I'm starting to think that's why you slept so little..."

Denying it, he sat in font of Matthew and began to eat. With a mouth full of food he began to describe his schedule. "Uh, uh, ah won't eben shee im umtil ten thirpy." Gulp, "Artie said I cannot begin to work until he is fully awoken. He said about that time I could begin with the loudness." More food went into his mouth. "Fo fow now, ah'm gowwa go boi woof an oder matefials. (So for now, I'm gonna go buy wood and other materials.) Luckily he liked the elaborate deck design which means I'll get to work at his house a little longer than normal!"

Growing up with Alfred gave Matthew the patiences and capability to be able to understand him when he spoke with his mouth full, yet all his life he could never figure out how Alfred could always get what he wanted. "And how did you get so lucky as to achieve getting more time with Mr. Kirkland? Did you pressure him into choosing the most unique back porch ever? You know Alfred, sometimes your persistence is really annoying. Please tell me you didn't harass the poor man!"

Pretending to be offended, he dropped his hand, leaving the fork in his mouth. "Would I do that? No! Well, actually he did pick it out himself. I'd have to admit although, that I like that in a man and especially on _that_ man!" Alfred grinned lovingly and ate some more without talking.

The two brothers finished breakfast and left for work soon after.

Alfred had picked up all the materials he had needed for the first half of the job and was on his way to the author's home when he spotted the man walking towards his home. A glance at his dashboard told him he had awakened before ten and from the looks of it had even gone jogging. He slowed the truck to Arthur's pace and rolled down a window. His cup was from the Downtown Diner, "More tea, huh Artie?"

"You git! I told you not to call me Artie!" He was tempted to splash the sod with his tea, but it would have been a waste of perfectly fine Earl Grey. Cooling his temper he responded, "I see you have all of your supplies with you."

"Only about half," he cut to the chase, "wanna lift?"

"I'm fine thank you," he took a sip of the tea. "I'm just cooling down from my morning exercise. "

"But wouldn't it look weird if I arrived before the master of the house?"

Arthur disagreed. "You'd only beat me by a few minutes."

"But what if I need something from your house?"

"I'm fairly sure the doors are unlocked. And what in the world would you need?"

"I dunno, an extra tool? And if they're not open?"

Frustrated, the blond with bushy eyebrows reached in his pockets and pulled out his keys. "Here are the bloody keys! Now leave, you look like a mad stalker."

Confused, Alfred attained the keys and tilted his head. "I'm not a stalker nor am I angry about anything. I think Artie's getting angry instead."

"Well of course I'm angry! I'm arguing with a twit about-Ugh! Fine, fully pull over then so I can get in!" Arthur gave up and pulled on the passenger's door to get in.

Alfred was smiling the whole way home. He loved Kirkland's accent even more when the gentleman was angry. The young man was tempted to enlighten the other of this fact, but feared upsetting him even more. Jones also figured he shouldn't be too forward just yet.

When they arrived moments later, the older man had once again regained his composer and had even apologized. "I'm sorry Mr. J-Alfred, I was very ungentlemanly and didn't mean to call you a twit. I would also appreciate it if you also stopped calling me Artie."

"No problem Artie-I mean Arthur! Not everyone can handle so much caffein in the morning like a hero like me can!"

"You wanker!" he threw his now empty cup at him and missed. "I tried to apologize and you accept it by ignoring my request and insulting my intake of tea! Get back to work you no good git!"

The younger man dodged again. "Hahahaha! I corrected myself and it's true. Eh! How can I get to work when you keep throwing your cup at me! Ha, you missed! Again!"

Arthur and Alfred kept playing dodge cup for a good ten minutes before the two were panting and tried. Francis smirked as he watched the grown men act like little boys... or a little boy and his crush on a girl. Once they had settled down, he approached them and joined their banter.

"You zhould really not bozer ze arzur zo much Alfred," Francis scoffed from afar. "He could put you in hiz ztory and kill you off. Ezpecially wiz zuch an emotional guy like Arthur, here."

"The only reason I seem emotional is because I'm surrounded by twats like you two! Now get to work both of you! I have my own duties to fulfil!" Arthur stomped into his home with Alfred and Francis behind.

Everyone quickly became engrossed in there job and soon it was lunch. Arthur looked at his watch, set his pen down, and walked towards the kitchen to make lunch for the two men working hard and himself. Through out the cooking process, the author kept having a nagging feeling that he was being watched, but that was preposterous so he pushed it out of his mind.

Alfred ducked down every time Arthur turned around with an inquisitive look on his face from the kitchen. He had to admit that he was acting a bit stalker~ish, but he couldn't help it. Artie just looked so darn cute in that apron of his, trying to cook for him...and Francis, but he really didn't count. So the young man enthusiastically resolved to continue working hard until he called out for him for lunch.

He was working out a good sweat by the time he heard two loud noised.

"Non!"

BOOM!

The carpenter dropped everything and ran to where the noise came from. At the door way he met up with Francis who had his head on his hand and was shaking his head. Arthur was on the floor with food covering him, the food in the oven completely destroyed. Alfred kept looking at the two back and forth, not sure who to ask about what happened.

Francis sighed dramatically and reached for the gentleman on the ground. "What have you done, mon ami? If you wanted to eat zometing, I could have made it for you."

"But I wanted to treat you guys," Arthur looked down at his mess, looking like a guilty three year old blushing. "You were working so hard..."

Both the American and Frenchman looked down at him with a look of adoration. How could they resist this man?

"Vous êtes si mignon mon amour!" (You are so cute my love!) Francis knelt by him and kissed his knuckles. After he licked his lips from the food that was transferred from Arthur's hand, he twitched. The food was disgusting. "Bleh, you really zhould have left me wit ze food."

"I wanna try!" Alfred would not let Francis have Arthur and knelt by him too. With his index finger, he wiped the food off Arthur's cheek and tasted it. Seeing that nothing was really _**that **_horrible, he suggested it needed more salt.

Francis looked repulsed while Arthur was disturbed that he was assaulted by the two men next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking a really long time to update, I had it done, but two unfortunate things happened. One I received a new laptop, a MacBook, to be exact and did not know how to convert the chapter into .docx and two, I have begun college classes! Hopefully with the time in between my classes, I'll be able to write more! So please tell me how I've done! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Oh and my French is crappy, so I mostly use a translator... pardon if my french is bad :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After lunch, remade by the Frenchman, the three men went to work again. Francis was finishing the last coat of paint when Arthur passed by the family room. He reached a creative block, so he took a turn around the house, watching the other two men focused on their work. Maybe one of them could give him an idea about a character in the plot of his next book.

The blond with wavy, shoulder length hair had paint splotches across his shirt, shorts, and face, but nothing on his hair. Arthur jotted a few notes down in his memo pad before turning away. It was only when he turned to leave, did Francis realize that he was there. _Was he taking notes of moi? Hmm, he muzt love me after all!_ He began to whistle happily after the thought.

Next, he moved on towards the obnoxious American. Alfred was sawing away with his tongue sticking out a little from the corner of his mouth. Arthur silently chuckled as he scribbled the image before him down. Watching Alfred, reminded him of a little boy working hard his first project, although he seriously doubted it was his first. _Childish, does describe him well. He's so young, he could still pass as a teenager and even a preteen if he wasn't so tall. Yet the dedication behind his glasses aged him, proving there was a serious side to him. Maybe there is a "heroic" side of him…_

He continued to write furiously onto the paper, so many ideas flowing easily from his mind to the pencil. Many adjectives to describe him appeared: hardworking, honest, "heroic", determined, friendly, outgoing, brave, adventurous, open book, open minded, young, childish, inexperienced, naive…

As he looked up again to observe more, the young man removed his shirt, relieving a finely toned body.

Unconsciously, the word, _sexy, _appeared on the paper.

Once the shirt was removed, it was used as a mop to wipe away the blond's sweat. It slid from his face down towards his hard abdomen with Arthur's gaze following every curve and dip along the way.

"Hmph, former football player huh?" Arthur called out, causing Alfred to jump a foot in the air and drop the shirt. "Oh, sorry, lad. I didn't mean to frighten you."

He pouted, "That's not cool, Artie. You almost gave me a heart attack! It's beating like crazy, totally not hero like."

"I really am sor-Hey! It's Arthur!"

Alfred chuckled, "Consider it payback for scaring me. So what'cha doin'? Watching the awesome me strip?"

A blush spread across the smaller man as he sputtered. "You wish. I-I was actually wandering around the house for some random inspiration-"

"Then you saw my epic awesomeness and thought I was perfect inspiration huh?" Alfred leaned against the house to showoff his body and movie-star smile.

"Git," Arthur turned around before Alfred could see him smile and his blush strengthen. Unfortunately he was too slow; he saw the smirk and heard it in his voice.

"Get back to work."

"Yes sir!"

Even though his back was towards the younger man, he could imagine the salute Alfred gave him as well as a puppy tail wagging behind him. _How the heck is he the boss? He doesn't seem mature enough, but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Many neighbors gave him high marks, might as well take their word for it._

Arthur remembered the look of approval from his other neighbor Elizaveta. "Oh? You hired Odd Job Jones? Yes, yes, a real good decision. Alfie's men know what they're doing, so your back porch is in good hands!" She nodded once again as she smiled fondly. "He does so much for the community, he's just about a saint in everyone's eyes. He volunteers, runs his own business, and gives everyone a shot, no matter how bad their reputation." Then a certain glint appeared in her eyes. "And so many nice looking men too! I often call for Heracles to fix my window, because a certain albino keeps irritating the heck out of me, but mostly because Heracles is really eye pleasing, if you get what I mean."

"Uh…" was Arthur's only response.

"Oh and I just love having Feliciano with me when I call over Ludwig to fix my car!" Elizaveta seemed to have gone into a world of her own for she was blissfully recalling memories. "Feli never had an interest in anything mechanical, but when Ludwig arrives, there's a sudden curiosity! They are so cute together! Oh dear, you don't mind that do you, Arthur?"

The attention suddenly being thrown back at him startled him. "No, not at all! My good friend Kiku is also into boy love."

"That's great!"

Arthur chuckled at the memory. _I must remember to introduce the two when Kiku comes. I'm sure those two will become great friends._ He went back into his office to chop away once again on his book.

It wasn't long after he sat down that a knock was heard. In the doorway appeared Francis, covered in splotches of paint. "_Je suis fini_. I muzt zaddly leave you for I muzt prepare for a date!"

"With a man?" Arthur's mind must have still been on Elizaveta, for he would have never asked for someone's personal matters.

Francis on the other hand was honored that the Englishman was interested in his love life and smirked. "Zometimes it iz, but not tonight. _Au revoir, mon ami!_" He picked up the supplies he had brought with him and went to relay the same message to Alfred.

"Who are you with now?" Alfred was curious. Out of all his employees, Francis was the most… active when it came to dating.

"Do not fret," he walked by his superior, "your older brother and the adorable host inside are safe... for now." He blew a kiss as he closed the gate behind him.

"FRANCIS!" Alfred didn't know it was that obvious. If Francis knew then did Arthur? That would be horrible! And Arthur didn't seem like the kind of man who would lead him on, he'd probably fire him or something. Heroes don't get fired! Heroes win the beautiful lady over, or in this case the cute, hot, and sexy Englishman!

"I-that-no!" Alfred sputtered. "That's not cool, man!"

Sighing, Arthur opened his window and asked, "What's not 'cool?'"

"Eep!" the young man yelped and turned around un-heroically. "Uh... just that... Francis was being Francis."

The author nodded, "Those Frenchmen are all the same bloody frogs." He looked around his back yard, wincing at the mess in it. "Say, do you need any help? It looks pretty hard working by yourself. Do you always do it this way?"

Alfred had to admit to himself that usually he'd be working with at least three other men, but he couldn't risk having competition for Arthur. Antonio and Matthew were working on a garden on the other side of town while Ludwig was working on restoring a classic 1964 Jaguar and he couldn't quite trust the others.

"Nah," he continued to work shirtless, flexing his muscles. "I usually do work with other, but they're all working on other jobs currently. Well, maybe Ludwig isn't as much, but he's not a carpenter. He's a-"

"Mechanic," Arthur finished for him, causing the American to stop. "Elizaveta," he answered his unspoken question followed by another. "Yes, you're easy to read."

Alfred whistled, impressed, flattered, and over joyed. "I didn't know you like me that much that you studied me."

The author blushed and stuttered. "Psh, keep dreaming Jones. It's part of my career to observe or how else would I have become an novelist? And for that, I retract my offer to help."

"Nooo, I could use some help!" The young man made such a pitiful face, that Arthur had not choice, but to sigh and readily agree. "Yay! Artie's getting down and dirty!" He exclaimed once the prim Englishman had gone outside with him.

"Git!" He lifted up a hammer as if to throw it at him. "Don't give me reason to use your tools against you!"

"Ahahahah! I'd like to see you try!" Alfred began to work as he stole a glance at his new partner, catching another smirk on the European's handsome face.

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

><strong>Sorry, I have excuses, but they're stupid and not worth it. I have decided that my chapters are going to be shorter, but a lot more frequent... hopefully. Oh and since I haven't done it yet, I should just say it now: I do not own Hetalia and never will because I am biased and would rename it to UsUk and focus on them obviously! Please leave a comment so I know how to work with this story! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A lot was done with the help of Arthur, but there was still so much work to be done. The two worked until the sun went down with chatter filling every moment. Mostly it was Alfred who did all the talking, but Arthur couldn't stop probing his mind.

Eventually their light source wasn't strong enough and Alfred realized he was late once more. "Oh sh*t! I have to be at the Y in fifteen minutes!"

"But you haven't eaten," Arthur placed his portion of the tools in a small shed in the corner of his yard. "I was just about to make it."

Alfred bit his lip as he thought about his dilemma. Of course he'd love to have dinner that Arthur will make, even if his first try wasn't as great, but the kiddies also were expecting him as they do every month for their Friday Film. They would be heart broken if he didn't show up, yet Artie was willing to make dinner for him. In the end, the young man excused himself and rushed to the gymnasium to see a movie with the children.

Arthur smiled in approval of Alfred's choice. "He works all day, yet has plenty of energy to go play with kids... the chap is such a good kid. It almost reminds me of one of my characters..." He turned off the stove to find his recorder as he came up with more ideas. As he sad down at his desk to write and speak his ideas, fatigue finally hit him.

At first he set his head down on his arm as he continued to write, but had stopped speaking. His thoughts had slowed enough for him to continue jotting his thoughts on paper. Soon his hand and mind continued to lag to a lazy scrawl and eventually stop as he drifted to sleep... . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_For as far as he could see, it was a sea of green. In a field so vast and full of life, lives would be lost. It was so ironically fitting that the two worlds would collide at the most peaceful time of the year. There was no avoiding the war that was to come in a matter of days or even hours. _

_Both sides were preparing for battle as he just stood there, wishing for a way out of this chaos. Yet, no matter how much he prayed or hoped for a solution, there was no way either groups were going to win. There is no clear answer; the only salvation disappeared years ago._

_Sighing, he looked up into the clear, cloudless sky. A deep cyan color spread across the sky just like the emerald ocean where he stood, possibly touching the other color so far out in the distance. Blue, just like _his_ eyes. If only he were still here, this could be stopped, or even better: there would be no conflict to begin with._

_He held a magic so wholesome and pure, it almost radiated when he smiled or laugh. No one would dare to go against him simply because he won them over with his personality, hard work, and childish ways. _

"_Where did you go Al-_

_. . . . . . ..._ Arthur shot up from his sleep, knocking down his pencil and a few nicknacks from the desk. Once realization hit him, he turned to his computer and quickly typed away the scene he had just seen. He was in such an inspirational frenzy that he failed to notice the time until he also only had fifteen minutes left.

"That git's bad habit is rubbing onto me!" He quickly put on a fresh pair of clothes and left the cooled soup on the counter. "In only a few days of knowing him and already the twat has such a great influence... Was Thomas actually going to say...? Did I, was he in my...? No, no time for that!"

He made it to the station with three minutes to spare, but not enough time to wonder much about anything except for the story of the night.

The hour long reading finally ended, but not before he asked his listeners to send in requests for the next story. "Contact us through e-mail, text message, phone call, and even on Facebook, day or night. Voting will end in by Wednesday the fifteenth. Thank you for listening to Night Time Reading, I'll be back on Monday. Now for a words and averts from our sponsors!"

Arthur flipped a switch and removed his headphones in time to hear his stomach growl. "Oh hell, what am I to do?" All that happened before the story telling rushed back to him, as well as the fact that Alfred had admitted that he listened to every... was it every?...story broadcast.

"Hmm, he's probably going to suggest something adventurous or..." His thoughts trailed as he realized he actually knew someone who listened to him. He had never felt nervous for a broadcast, but that was because he didn't physically know his listeners the way he knew Alfred. "Oh God..." A blush creeped upon his face.

So he listens to his voice everyday, so what? Many people do as well, he mentioned his brother also listened at night too. _Let's not forget tonight is a Friday night, _Arthur reminded himself. _Alfred's probably gone out (with a girlfriend?) after the film with the kids._

His thoughts were stopped short as there was a quick rap at the window. One of the technicians pointed to his headphones then towards Arthur. Realization hit him as he put on his own head gear and flipped the switch back towards him. Even though he was not on his usual track of mind that night, he regained his bearings easily, only stuttering once.

After the news and a quick weather report, he started with the daily routine of music and a commercial every now and then. Dismissing Alfred from his thoughts, he set to work on his story once more.

~5~

The following morning was much like the one prior. Arthur went out on his daily jog with tea afterwards. Only instead of arriving home and changing to proper attire, he remained in his t-shirt and shorts. Alfred was to arrive any minute and the Brit wanted to assist again. He had never really been good on his hands except when it came to sewing, knitting, and gardening. Most of the fixing done around the house when he was younger was done by his older brothers. Arthur found it exciting that he was able to help with his own porch and couldn't wait to tell Michelle.

A quarter after ten, Odd Job Jones had arrived with his tools around his belt and a smile on his face. "You're gonna help out again Artie?"

Eyebrows furrowed and crossed arms, Arthur responded, "Not if you keep calling me that."

Laughing, the young man corrected himself and was escorted to the back yard. The two began to work, only this time Alfred asked the questions as Arthur responded. Work filled with chatter as they lightly teased each other and hammered away with Arthur only hurting himself twice, but not enough to stop him.

They were working so intently that the two men had completely forgotten the forecast for the day. Dark heavy clouds rolled in quicker than the radio announcer/author had predicted for the day and surprised them both with a cold down pour.

Quickly, the men took their tools and placed the extra wood in the garage. Soaked to the bone, Arthur and Alfred laughed from the exhilaration of running in the rain. After the initial thrill, Arthur led the man into his house and tossed him a towel.

"Thanks," Alfred began to dry off his face and hair until Arthur tugged on it. "Huh?"

"Get in the tub, you'll catch a cold if you don't," he let go of the towel and began to move around in his bedroom as he found dry, warm clothes. "I'll dry your clothes as you're in there... What? Stop staring you, git. I doubt you'd fit into my clothes. What else is there to do?" Arthur glared up at the man then down his body. "Now go on, or you'll regret it with a nasty summer cold. Just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll pick them up to put in the dryer."

Alfred was steered to the bathroom and still confused. "Do I really have to shower? I took one last night before bed. Can't I just dry off?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Do whatever as long as you don't just sit there in your wet clothes. Run the bath for all I care, and if you really think the rain won't lift then you're free to go to change and come back to-"

"Shower it is," he walked into the black and white bathroom. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he stripped and wrapped the towel around his hips to dispose of his clothes outside the door. _Well this isn't the slightest bit awkward. Even my underwear was soaked... Hey this is Artie's shampoo! _

Arthur tossed the clothes into the dryer, then went into his room to change himself. After dressing, he set the kettle for tea and began to wonder what to make for lunch. He didn't get so much as an egg cracked before Alfred walked into the kitchen with the towel wrapped around his hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Making lun- WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?" Arthur had looked over at him. The egg in his hand was crushed, shell and all into the pan. "Put some pants and trousers on!"

"They're drying! And Francis told me not to let you cook." He removed the, not oiled, pan and now burning whole egg. "And what else was I supposed to do in the bathroom? Sniff your cologne and admire the decor? 'Sides, it not like you've never seen anything similar before."

The author sputtered as Alfred moved around the kitchen to make him lunch. "B-But I don't want to see my friend's!"

Alfred stopped moving and grinned at him, "Really? I'm your friend?"

He shrugged as he sat on a stool at the the island in the kitchen and watched his friend. "What else would I call you, who's freely moving about my kitchen as if it were his own? Aside from that, Francis told me how much the porch would have normally cost and only a friend would drop the price so much."

A love interest would have been a better choice, but Alfred took what he could (for now) and grinned his patented smile. After lunch, the rain had cleared and the sun was out again in a matter of minutes. The men resumed their work and strengthened their newfound friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know I suck at updating... But my New Year's Resolution is to finish every story I have! :D Thanks for reading! Keep on working hard at your school work, or work in general, but take awesome Hetalia yaoi-filled breaks! I do not own Hetalia! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Throughout the rest of the weeks until the porch was finished, Arthur would occasionally help Alfred out. If he wasn't helping the carpenter out then he would be reading or writing under the tree in his garden, keeping him company. Even if they weren't working together, they'd be helping each other out by bouncing ideas off one another or simply fetching some tool for the wood worker.

Each day Arthur would be amazed at what Alfred could do with his hands. The mess of Wood he saw at the beginning was starting to look like a beautiful relaxation deck. at times, he would be jealous of the young man, but then be grateful he wasn't hurting himself like Alfred had occasionally. It seemed like he was in a world of his own when he'd catch Alfred staring either him or at some random object, or simply working hard.

When the author would ask the young man what he was thinking, Alfred would blush and claim it was unimportant. Even though curiosity was killing him, Arthur would not pry. Instead, he'd make a mental list of possible thoughts the young man could be thinking This helped the author come up with ideas for a character he had.

One day while Arthur was studying Alfred, he realized he had not asked for his permission for basing a character off of him. He expected a stunned or somewhat bashful male, but Arthur was far off.

The day was partly cloudy, but very humid, thus Alfred working shirtless once more. He had paused to take a sip of the iced tea, Arthur had made when said person asked for his permission. Two things happened at once, excited and honored by the question, he spit the drink out and dropped the hammer in his other hand on a plank where a few nails resided. The nails shot upward, all missed him except one which scratched him on the chest.

"Bloody hell, you're bleeding!" The blond rushed towards his friend, pulled out a handkerchief, and pressed it above the man's heart to stop the blood. As he looked up into his cyan blue eyes and asked, "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Alfred's face tinted as he looked down at the concerned man before him, his hand pressing against him. "Dude, I'm fine, no problem. It's just a little scratch and I've had my tetanus shot already." With the Englishman so close to him, it took all of Alfred's strength not to pull Arthur further closer to him, to wrap an arm around his slim waist. He was amazed he could even think, let alone speak, coherently.

"Well what's going on here?" a female singsong voice rang from the other side of the fence. Elizaveta's imagination already ran wild at the image before her.

Arthur, completely unaware of wither people's thoughts, turned to the woman. "He keeps bleeding and refused to get it checked. Do you think it might need stitches?"

A little disappointed, but definitely worried, she quickly walked to the gate to inspect Alfred. When Arthur lifted his handkerchief, blood trickled out once more. "I agree with Arthur, Alfie. you should get it looked at. How long has it been bleeding?"

"I'm fine," he sighted that their moment was ruined. "It'll stop soon, see?" Alfred lifted Arthur's hand and kept it in his until Arthur noticed and pulled away with a slight blush.

Elizaveta's eyes caught the movement and smiled as Arthur examined his ruined cloth. "Well if you say so... aside from that, the porch looks amazing! And you did it all by yourself, Alfred!"

He laughed and admitted it wasn't only him who worked on it.

Knowing this, she admired the work out loud and calculated only four more days until it would be complete. As she said this, she watched Alfred's slightest reaction and giggled. "I think I might be a little jealous of my new neighbor. Could I interest you into adding onto my deck or my fence? Really? Good, I'm just going to borrow him for a little bit, Arthur."

Somewhat distracted, Arthur only nodded as he went into his home to dispose of the soiled red and white cloth.

Alfred turned to watch him as he followed Eliza into her home. "Alright, admit it," she closed the door behind him. "You're in love with my neighbor!"

"Well I'm not going to deny it," he laughed, "but don't tell him. I don't know anything about him when it comes to his love life or preference. Do you know anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I do know that he wouldn't mind you being gay or bi, because he has a friend or two who are too. Other than that, I've tried to get things out of him, but-"

"He turns it around and asks you questions instead," Alfred finished. "Yeah he does the same to me. At first, I thought it was because he was interested in me, but now that I link the two, it might be because he's basing a character off me. I'm flattered nonetheless. Eliza... I don't like that look in your eye..."

The light brunette grinned. "Don't worry, Alfie, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

~6~

The next day remained uneventful except for the fact that it was extremely hot. Prepared, Arthur had a lot of iced water and tea in a cooler. Feeling guilty under the shade of the tree, the young man decided to help with the load.

Alfred was already shirtless and pounding away while Arthur began to sweat. It wasn't long until he too disposed of his shirt, causing Alfred to stop. Arthur may be smaller than him, but underneath the shirt, he was just as muscular.

Alfred's hand twitched at the thought of touching him; Arthur was only a few steps away from him. His skin so light, as if it had never been kissed by the sun, kissed from neck to-

Wait, the woodworker took a double take and clearly saw the small tattoo on the man's ribs. It was a small cluster of stars with swirls surrounding an even smaller skull and crossbones with a skewed crown on its the top of its head.

"Woah! What this?" He lifted Arthur's arm to examine it closer. "I didn't think you to be the kind to have a tattoo. What gives?"

Startled by the sudden contact, Arthur retreated slightly then caught Alfred's gaze. "Oh this? No, its nothing," he blushed and returned to work after brushing off some sweat.

"It looks like something," he pouted. The two returned to work, yet Alfred couldn't stop himself from looking back at it every other minute. "So when did'ya get it?"

"Hmm? Oh, really, it's nothing."

"..."

"..."

"Where did you get it?"

"Nowhere."

"..."

"..."

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course," Arthur turned and saw the other blond glaring at him. Understanding him, the author sighed, "If I tell you, would you stop boring a hole into my side?" Alfred caught him blush and he nodded. "You cannot possibly blame me for I was a teenager and a bit on the wild side. It also didn't help that my older brother dared me to do it, only he wanted it to be a unicorn and I was very tempted."

At that Alfred burst into a fit of giggles, "A unicorn seriously?"

"Belt up!" he was crimson now as he faced the American. "Unicorns symbolize many worthy things like purification, wisdom, power, healing, and more! Oh, it's not that funny!" His lips twitched upward as he continued watching Alfred laugh like a child. Soon he too was laughing.

After the men's giggling fit, Alfred asked for a closer inspection, claiming he wanted one too.

Once again, the tension was thick as Alfred was only a few centimeters away. Arthur looked around awkwardly for something to do until he felt fingers on his ribs. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He stepped back, slapping his friend's hands.

"Ow, I was just wondering if it still hurt."

"Of course not, it's been years!"

"Well-"

"Ohonhonhonhon! What a lovely view!" Francis had his cellular device out and snapping pictures of the half naked men. "Shall I join?"

Arthur swiveled away from the American and glared at the Frenchman. "Only if you help!"

Disappointed, he admitted he had no time and excused himself, leaving Arthur awkward and Alfred annoyed that he lost his chance once more.

The men drank water and returned to work until they were saturated in sweat and just couldn't work anymore. Arthur offered Alfred the bathroom and he took it for a chance to stay slightly longer, but as soon as he came out, his cellphone rang for a new, quick job.

As he was walking to the car, Arthur jogged up to him. "Oh, Mr. Boss," he said teasingly, making Alfred grin, "Should I call your secretary for a gardener to assist me with my garden?"

"Nah, I've already have gardener ready for you," he chuckled at his memory of Matthew freaking out when he asked him if he'd like to help his favorite author. "He's my brother, but also a big fan of your's so..."

The author chuckled and nodded. "That is fine, I cannot wait to meet the other Jones. Oh, by the way, here's an extra key to my house." Arthur grabbed his hand to place a key with a unicorn keychain on it. "I'll be at the airport tomorrow morning. Feel free to walk in and get some tools, food or water. Now you better go before I delay you any more."

He walked into his house before the American could make fun of the keychain for he heard chuckles behind him.

~6~

A few hours later, Arthur had trouble starting up his car. He was glad he had discovered the problem an hour before he needed to be at work, but the errands would have to wait a few more days. Picking up his cellphone, he made a call.

"Sorry, lad for disturbing you so late, but could you give me the number of a good mechanic?"

"No problem, Artie. I'll be over a in a few."

The call ended before Arthur could say anything, leaving him blinking.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Arthur opened the door and smacked Alfred on the head. "Arthur, not _Artie_."

Alfred laughed as the car owner led him to the garage. He got to work right away but soon discovered the job wouldn't be a quick one. Glancing at his watch, Alfred offered Arthur a ride to the station.

Relieved, and with fifteen minutes to spare, Arthur walked into the radio station as Alfred returned to his home to fix the problem.

As the radio personality began to relax, thoughts of the helpful man ran across his mind. His tattoo tingled as he remembered the contact earlier that day. Dismissing his thoughts so he could concentrate on the reading was short lived. A text from the frog brought Alfred back to the front of his mind as he saw a picture of the man shirtless.

Pling! Pling! Pling! Pling! Pling!

Arthur quickly silenced his cellphone and placed his headphone on his ears, ready to start the reading for the night. It wasn't until after the reading that he checked messages and blushed wildly at all the pictures of himself and Alfred.

"That bloody frog!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, commenting, alerts and favorites! They are awesome motivations. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have too much homework and reading to do for all of my classes. I'll just write in between my classes!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Alfred worked with the radio on and listened to the owner of the vehicle. It was soothing to work with Arthur's voice, but occasional thoughts of self doubt slipped into his mind. _What if I let Artie down? Maybe I should have called Ludwig. He is the mechanic where as I just know a little more than the basics. Oh no, he'll never trust me again! What kind of hero would I be without the people's trust? Without Arthur's trust?_!

He kept working on on the car as the radio show continued and his eyes began to droop. It didn't help that Arthur's voice was so dreamy, almost inviting him to nap on the cold engine.

Finally, ten minutes before Arthur's shift was over, Alfred had managed to get it running. Of course he didn't have his usual confidence so he took it for a drive to picked up Arthur along the way.

"You're brilliant Alfred!" Arthur opened the door to the passenger's seat, boosting the young man's ego. "You really can do anything," he left the door open as he was reluctant to close it. Even though the lad was grinning at the compliment, the look in his eye gave him a reason to worry. "My dear boy, you must be exhausted! Go on, get out, let me drive. You work so hard and stay up so late. No, don't you argue with me."

Alfred closed his mouth, shutting the response that would have come out. If he wasn't so tired, he would have easily fought and won against the older man, but his motherly tone was very enticing, just like before. As he slowly made his way around the car, he admitted he wasn't exactly 100% confident the car was working properly. "You- you should probably let me drive you to the-the air port...," his head dropped as he fell asleep when Arthur began to drive.

The author chuckled as the male next to him began to mumble in his sleep. At first he tried to piece his words together, but after catching his name or a variation of his name and other random things bundled up or dragged out, he gave up. Arthur continued to listen to him as a few words would occasionally trigger an idea.

When he finally reached his home, Arthur attempted to wake Alfred up. After a few failed attempts, he contemplated over his choices. _Well, if I knew where he lived I could have dropped him off at his home, but even if I did, then what about his own vehicle? Then there's that issue of the airport... Oh, what's the harm in letting him spend the night? He'll be back in a matter of hours_.

With all the strength he had, the smaller man placed Alfred's arm around his shoulder, wrapped his arm around his hips because the waist offered no real support, and basically dragged the taller man into the house and room. He dropped Alfred onto his king sized bed, expecting the man to simply fall and continue to sleep. Although he did continue sleeping, the fall was more complex.

Arthur had carelessly let go of Alfred's hips, forgetting the arm wrapped around his shoulders. He too fell, but while Alfred had the soft, comfortable bed underneath him, Arthur had a muscular, yet oddly comfortable, Alfred to land on. As soon as his mind registered what had happened, he tried to lift himself off of him only to be pulled back by Alfred.

Wow, the bloody git, has a strong hold, he thought as he continued to struggle, only making the grip even stronger. The more he moved, the more he became entangled. Exhausted, he gave up as his head rested upon Alfred's chest, clearly hearing his strong, calm heart beat. The smooth rhythm lulled him to sleep as well, even if he still had on his nice, easily wrinkled clothes on.

It wasn't until about five in the morning that Arthur startled awake as he fell off the bed. When he peeked over the bed he found Alfred sprawled over it. He chuckled, knowing he should have been annoyed that he had been pushed off, but couldn't stay mad at such a cherubic face.

After a few seconds of admiring the man in his bed, he realized time was ticking and he needed to get to the airport. He rushed about, changing his clothes and attempting to tame his hair without worrying about making noise, hopping Alfred would wake up. When he didn't, Arthur attempted to wake up the American again, but only received incoherent mumbles.

"If you won't be able to wake up to give me a lift, then could I use your truck?" He gently shook the man.

"Ov cos, Artie," Alfred grinned with his eyes closed and mumbled. "But only if you... give... meh... uh... ki..."

Getting the answer he needed, Arthur continued to rush about, missing the last part of Alfred's request. "Alright, thank you, I'll be back before lunch time, but feel free to make yourself breakfast." The author wrote everything he said and left it on the night stand for Alfred to read when he awoke.

He was about to turn to leave when he noticed his glasses were still on him. Arthur gently removed them and set them by his note. Without realizing what he was doing, Arthur reached out and ran his hand through the other's golden hair. Pulling back suddenly, he convinced himself he was not fully awake or else he wouldn't had done that.

Three more hours later, the American was startled awake by a ring in his pocket. it wasn't until he heard his brother's voice that he noticed he wasn't in his room back home.

"Where are you Alfred?" Matthew's worry was clear through the phone. "Did you really get up so early to go to Mr. Kirkland's ho-"

"OHMIGOSH!" He yelled into the cellphone, causing his elder brother to flinch on the other side of the line. "I slept in his bed and I wasn't awake for this!"

Matthew rolled his eyes even though his brother couldn't see it. "Of course you weren't awake or else you wouldn't have slept in his... YOU'RE IN ARTHUR KIRKLAND'S BED? How in the maple did you end up in your crush's and my favorite author's bed?"

Thinking back to a few hours back, Alfred came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep at the wheel. Again he began to panic at the thought of being such a horrible hero. His panic wasn't smothered until he found the note and read it. Feeling no hostility from the note that Arthur left, Alfred returned to his brother who he had forgotten about.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred tried to smooth the covers he had slept on down. "Would you mind doing two things for me? Can you bring me some new clothes and get Ludwig over here if he's free?"

~7~

Just as he put on a new pair of pants, the doorbell rang. "Could you get that Mattie?"

The other blond stopped pacing around the living room of his idol to open the door and let Ludwig in. "Ludwig! This Arthur Kirkland's home! And this is his lamp!" The usually quiet man grinned and squeaked due to his excitement while pointing to a simple lamp.

"Who?" Ludwig was taken back by Matthew's random excitement, reminding him of the similarities the two brothers occasionally shared. Yet, because of how small the man before him was, it reminded him of a certain Italian that was always at Elizaveta's place.

Matt dropped his jaw that Ludwig had no clue who Arthur was. He was used to people forgetting about him but when it came to the renowned author, Matthew made sure to set people straight. Just as he was about to explain, his brother walked out and greeted his employee.

"Well, I'm in the need of your assistance or at the very least confirmation that I didn't screw anything up," Alfred led the light blond haired man to Arthur's vehicle.

As Ludwig checked the car out, he began to ask his boss questions that did not pertain to mechanics. When he finally closed the hood of the car shut, he turned to Jones and asked, "Might you like Mr. Kirkland? It's none of my business, but..."

Alfred laughed before he could finish. "That obvious, huh? Why do you ask? Oh and how'd I do with the engine?"

Ludwig nodded as he wiped his hands from the oil. "You did everything perfectly, no need for anything else. I only ask because many of the costumers have wondered where you've been. Francis and mein bruder have said that you've been building a deck by yourself. That explains why you haven't helped with a few of the cars, and other jobs around. However as too why you were doing it alone..."

"Yeah," his boss scratched the back of his head, "I kinda have a soft spot for the Brit. I just can't leave him alone or let anyone else help. Just don't go tellin' the other's that... I don't want any-"

The main door to the house opened followed by a loud fanboy scream of, "You're Arthur Kirkland!"

Startled, Arthur stepped back, bumping into a small Asian man behind him who was only carrying one bag while Arthur had one on his shoulder and another in another hand. He let go of the doorknob and placed a hand over his erratic heart, willing it to stop. "Ah, you must be the other Jones."

"Williams, actually, but his brother nonetheless," Matthew rushed over to the two men. "Let me help you with that. Oh! You must be Kiku Honda, his editor he thanks so much in the acknowledgments!"

Alfred and Ludwig entered from the garage door and soon the introductions were through. Arthur, Ludwig, and Matthew settled into a nice conversation while Alfred bombarded Honda with questions about his native land and other trivial topics he could imagine.

It wasn't until Arthur invited Ludwig to lunch that Alfred turned back to the Englishman.

"Hahahaha, I'll help so you, Artie, so don't hurt yourself or explode the house!" Alfred laughed and slapped Ludwig's back when he noticed the expression in those worried, blue eyes. "Don't worry, Beilschmidt, his cooking really isn't as bad as Gilbert and Francis have claimed."

"You git! It's Arthur! And I think I'd prefer Matthew's help," Arthur smiled over at the other brother who lit up at the mention of his name.

"Me? Really? I'd love too!"

"What about me?" Alfred pouted at Arthur who lightly blushed when he stared into those bright eyes.

As the three began to move around the kitchen, Kiku and Ludwig watched the scene before them. They remained in comfortable silence until the smaller man looked up at the other. "I know we have just met, Beilschmidt-san, but does it seem Jones-san and Arthur-san are really close?"

"Yeah, he likes Arth-" his eyes dilated as he realized he had just broken his boss's promise. "Ah, I mean..."

Kiku's eyes disappeared behind a smile, "Ah, please don't feel guilty. It's alright, I won't say anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, crappy chapter, but I needed it as a possible temptation for some school work help. If any of my readers are teenagers or remember being an adolescent and from the UK, would you mind it if I interview you? It's for my English class, but I understand if you're worried about talking to a random university student. I'll give you my information first if you contact me through a PM so I don't seem so much like a creep... I'll only ask for your first name and questions about cliques in school :P <strong>

**Other than that, yay! Kiku and Ludwig, are introduced! I'll probably rewrite this chapter to make it better once I catch up with my school work... Sorry they're a little OOC, but thanks so much for reading. If only there was a fanfiction class... XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Elizaveta was watering her flowers when she saw Ludwig walk out of Arthur's house. Following him through the door was Alfred as he laughed at his own joke and talked about business while Ludwig nodded and patiently listened to his boss. He noticed the Hungarian woman tending to her garden with a glare directed towards them and flinched uncharacteristically. That woman was a mystery to him.

He was used to having many of his female customers fawn over him, yet this woman did not. Instead, she always nudged the small, Italian man towards him for some reason. Of course, he didn't mind. It was a nice change, he supposed, compared to all those women constantly watching him. And the small Italian- Feli, he thought his name was- asked many questions ranging from mechanics to little details about him.

Briefly, he wondered what Feliciano, he remembered his actual name, was doing when he wasn't at Elizaveta's home. The brunet always seemed to be here when when he was. Ludwig asked about him once he had excused himself from Alfred and walked over to the woman.

"Hello Ms. Héderváry, how are you?" He didn't want to leave without greeting her. The woman had called him plenty of times to fix her new car, so he knew her enough to know she could become quite peeved. Gilbert's welts were evidence of her fury as well.

"I'm fine, thank you, but call me Elizaveta or Eliza," an eyebrow twitched as she smiled up at him and stood up, wiping her hands on her apron. "And how are you, Ludwig?"

Ludwig nodded, "Fine as well. I assume Feliciano is well as well?"

She seemed to brighten at the mention of the other man. Ludwig wondered if the two were together, but it really wasn't his business other than the fact he felt a small twinge in his heart for some reason. "He is! Feli's coming for tea in a little bit, would you like to join us?" That was a lie, but he didn't need to know. Feli could come for tea upon request if he knew Ludwig was invited.

Unfortunately, Ludwig had more business to attend do and politely refused the offer. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could feel comfortable with the couple together. Once again he excused himself and wished her a good day.

After he finally drove down the road and out of vision, Elizaveta marched across her neighbor's lawn to his door. How could Arthur not have warned me that Ludwig was coming? Had I known, I could have invited Feli over again so the two could finally get together. Who knows when they'll see each other again? Well I'll give Arthur a piece of my mind!

Her thoughts were running like crazy as she thought of ways to get the German and Italian together and ways to punish Arthur for not warning her of the mechanic's visit. What was frustrating was that she was so close at getting them together! Elizaveta could have sworn she saw jealously momentarily flash across his face. Perhaps she could damage Feli's car and pay for Ludwig to go over and fix it... Or if she timed things perfectly, Gilbert could do the job for her. He was always breaking things around her house so she could put the guilt on him then he could offer his brother for help.

Either way, the woman marched up the small steps, rang the doorbell and knocked on the door, letting them know she was annoyed. Her anger was ready to spill over on whoever opened the door, and she was hoping it was the owner of the home. The doorknob turned as she prepared her verbal lashing.

To her surprise, however, a completely new face appeared at the door. "Hello, you must be Elizaveta-san. Arthur-san told me much about you. Is true you like yaoi as well?"

"Huh?" Elizaveta blinked rapidly at the small man before her. After a few seconds, what he asked sank into her mind as a huge grin replaced her scowl. "Oh, of course!"

"Then would you like to assist me with plan Joker?" Kiku smiled once more at her.

"Joker?" She felt overwhelmed. "Wait...what? You mean Alfie and Arthur... Jo...ker...? Alfred Jo... Jones and Kirkland! Joker! I love it!" She squealed. "I'd love to help you! I was actually working on that myself along with some other 'projects!'"

"Kiku? Who was that?" Arthur walks around the corner to take a peek. "Ah, Elizaveta! It's good to see you. I see you've met Kiku Honda, my editor and best friend."

The woman giggled, "I have. And don't worry, Arthur. I forgive you."

It was Arthur's turn to blinked in confusion as he a welcomed her in and invited her to lunch. Like Ludwig, she was reluctant to do so, but was convinced, if only to get to know her new partner in crime better. The two observed and commented to each other, while Arthur was ecstatic to have all his friends getting along and cook.

After lunch, the brothers began to work while Elizaveta took Kiku to her home. They observed the American and Englishman toss playful insults at each other while Arthur led Matthew around his garden or there lack of one. Together, the author and the fan, planned and bounced ideas off each other about the garden. The three of them seemed to enjoy themselves, although Alfred didn't seem to advance in his work because he constantly looked up to watch Matt and Arthur.

Kiku couldn't stop himself from chuckling when Alfred drove the hammer straight onto his thumb causing Arthur to rush towards him with worry. "Alfred-san and Arthur-san seem to compliment each other nicely. I have not seen Arthur flirt or care so much since our university days." Although he seemed pleased about his, there was a tint of sadness in his eyes.

The two new friends were in tune with each other that Elizaveta knew there was something wrong.

"Ah, no worry," Kiku waved a hand to dismiss his thoughts. "I have it all figured out. All we need to preoccupy ourselves with is making sure they take the notice of their feelings for each other before it is too late."

Elizaveta was not convinced, but continued with their ideas. "Oh, Alfie already knows he's crushing hard on our Brit. That's why I hired him, so he can continue working near Arthur once he finished with his porch. I've never seen Alfred so in love with anyone like this before. He's had plenty of girlfriends and a boyfriend before, but that was long ago in middle school, or so he told me.

"You know the station Arthur works currently?" After receiving a nod from the Japanese, Elizaveta continued. "Well, Alfred heard his voice on the radio and fell in love with it. He was with a fake girlfriend at the time who happened to introduce him to the radio show when he first appeared. Now he won't go to sleep until all of Arthur's broadcasts are over."

Another smile appeared on the smaller man's face. "That does make our job a little easier. Then difficult part will be convincing Arthur of such feelings. Did you know they slept together last night?"

"WHAT?" She jumped out of the lawn chair with excitement. The two subjects plus Matthew turned to look at her with quizzical eyes, but figured it was nothing since she had a huge smile on her face. "Details! Details! How'd this happen?"

Caught a little off guard by her sudden burst, Kiku stuttered, "I-It... No-nothing of the sort happened. Arthur-san only mentioned how he let Alfred-san spend the night and that they both ended up in the same bed. He must feel something for the man if he'd share a bed. Last time I visited his one-bedroom flat in London, he refused to give me the couch or share his kingsized bed. He took the couch and awoke sore the next morning. No matter how hard he tried to conceal it, I could tell he was in pain."

The young woman nodded knowingly. "But you only met Alfred today. How did you jump to the conclusion of them being perfect for each other? I mean, my skills are good, but not that good."

"It comes with knowing Arthur-san for over fifteen years," Kiku watched his long time friend as he laughed at something Alfred said. "Aside from that, he did not seem bothered by the crowded airport or the fact that it was six thirty in the morning. If I only knew two things about Arthur-san, it would be that he hates crowds and getting up in the morning. Why else he be happy?"

As Kiku hurried through the terminal, he kept glancing at his watch, anxious to not keep his author and best friend waiting for much longer. The plane had landed half an hour later than expected, and without the possibility of informing the man. On many occasions had he seen the darker side of Arthur over something trivial, and it was not pleasant. He hoped Arthur was still too tired to even get irritated.

It was not Honda's fault at all, but he felt guilty anyways. When he saw the blond waiting for him, he stopped in his tracks, imagining the worst. Although Arthur was not one cause a scene, he had the few times when he was either drunk or sleep deprived. Since Kiku assumed he was sober, the chances of a calm Englishman rose. However, the fact that Kiku knew he got out of work and went to sleep after two in the morning did not give him such favorable odds.

Summoning his courage, the Asian walked forward only to see Arthur with a light smile on his face. This was a good sign, a little puzzling, but definitely better than any other possibilities.

"Moushiwake arimasen," Kiku slightly bowed before his author.

"いいえ,(iie)*," Arthur chuckled and brought his friend into a small embrace. Neither of the men were huggers, but Arthur made an exception this time. It was great to see his best friend. "It's great to see you again, my dear old mate. How have you been?"

Kiku chuckled as well, "Not as great as you seem to be. Are you alright? I have never seen this mood on you at such an hour."

The two walked over to the luggage belt to retrieve a few more bags as they continued talking. Arthur grabbed a hold of a Domo bag he knew to be Kiku's. "Not true. There... there was that last time. You remember," he nodded vaguely and laughed. "Can't I be excited to see you again?"

"No," Kiku grabbed the last bag, smiling. "I know you too well, Arthur Kirkland-san. I can only hope, as your editor, that you have written quite a bit and that is why you're...giddy?"

"I am not," Arthur interrupted. "But I have actually gotten pretty far along the plot. I've stumbled upon some great inspiration. The chap reminds me a lot of one of our protagonist. Strong, naive childlikeness, self motivated... you'll meet him in a few. He's the one who woke me up after pushing me off my bed. That's why I'm a little relieved your plane arrived later than expected."

A sly smile creeped upon Kiku's face, but went unnoticed by the Englishman. "Soudesuka..."

"Alfred's probably still sleeping, sprawled across the bed," Arthur noticed the smile broke into a grin as he opened the door of Alfred's truck for his friend. "Kiku... That smiles kind of frightens me, honestly. Oh, you've probably noticed the wording on the vehicle says 'Odd Job Jones.' It's Alfred Jones's company truck he owns. He was fixing my car last night and was too tired to make it back to his apartment.

"I feel a little guilty," he admitted as he drove back home. "I have him fixing my vehicle and building me a new porch. But I've made good friends with him and think you'll like him too."

Kiku continued to smile and nodded along. "With such high praise, it would be hard not to like the man..."

"Alfred-san is very pleasant," Kiku admitted. "How much more do you know about him?" The two now directed their eyes on Alfred working away while chatting with his brother and love interest.

"Well..." Elizaveta happily began to voice out Alfred's life story as she graduated only a few years before him and knew him quite well.

On the other side of the fence, Matthew glanced at the neighbor and editor. "They sure seem to be getting along, eh? Any chance of romance between the two?"

Arthur followed his gaze and chuckled. "I doubt it. They're probably just bonding over what Kiku calls yaoi. Aside from that, Kiku's also getting over his last relationship and most likely not going to jump into another anytime soon. Pardon if I cannot say much more about the subject though."

~8~

A little after Kiku left Elizaveta to her duties, the wind began to pick up as the men packed up for the day. Alfred worriedly looked up at the sky, reminding Kiku of one of the facts Elizaveta had told him.

Lightning struck and thunder roared the second Arthur closed the door behind him, causing the blue eyed blond to slightly jump.

"Oh, the storm reminds me," Kiku walked over to one of his bags with an idea in his head. "Here is the horror DVD you wanted from Japan. I hope you find it to your expectations. Tell me any day you would like to see-"

"No Alfred!" Matthew's voice was firm and authoritative. "Don't give me that look."

Confused, Arthur peeked over the elder sibling. "Is something wrong?"

"Would you like to watch it with us?" Kiku uncharacteristically spoke up when it wasn't his home to offer. He looked up at his friend, hoping he was forgiven, but it seemed he had nothing to worry about.

Arthur loved the idea. "Yes, why don't we?"

Alfred gave a whoop, while his brother groaned. "Noooooo, what have you done?"

"What have I done?" Arthur echoed in confusion as lightning struck and Alfred nervously chuckled with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I know, not much on Alfred and Arthur, or a chapter, but I tried. I usually become slow and reluctant with my stories when I know my ending. I squeezed my brain for this and still feel like I came up short. So if someone can tell me where, I'd love you more! ;D Oh by the way, Elizaveta's reaction to Joker was my reaction, but I was much slower. I swear my friends love to see me mentally struggle with anything, especially math!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and your patience!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He should have known something was wrong when Matthew sat as far away possible from his younger brother. Arthur should have noticed how Alfred sat snuggly in-between him and Kiku. The young man's nervous chuckle when the horror film began should have been another indicator for as to what would happen during the film. And yet when Alfred shivered as the creepy music crescendoed, it was the last missed clue Arthur had before the young man wrapped his arms around Arthur in fear.

"OhmygodIcan'tlook!" With adrenaline taking over, Alfred was able to lift the small Englishman onto his lap and hide his face in Arthur's shoulder blades.

"Hey!" Arthur was taken from surprise.

A lady screamed on the television, causing Alfred to squeeze Arthur and make him squeak. Thinking it was from fear that caused Arthur to make such an ungentlemanly noise, Alfred peeked around the smaller blond's neck. "Don't worry Artie; I'll protect you," his shaky breath tickled the back of his neck.

Arthur shivered at the sensation and Kiku chuckled at them. Unfortunately, he drew attention to himself and Alfred scooped him up as well.

"Mattie! Come over here. I can't protect you when you're so far away!" Alfred held on tight to the two small men as they struggled in his grasp.

Again the characters screamed and fought for their lives, scaring Alfred even more.

"Let go you git!" Arthur pulled on the arm around his waist in vain. "Why didn't you tell us you were scared of horror films?"

"I-I'm not," he attempted and failed at attending his voice. "Heroes aren't scared of nothing. Heh, I'm just uh, trying to distract you guys so you don't get scared."

"Heroes aren't scared of anything," Arthur and Kiku corrected the supposed hero.

"Now if you aren't scared," Arthur rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, but was actually greatly amused, "then why in the bloody hell are you holding on to us with such a death grip?"

"I told you," Alfred rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder, "so I can protect you. 'Sides, you smell good." At this he snuggled into the man's neck, sending ripples of pleasure through the other man.

Arthur sputtered an incoherent response, allowing Kiku to get away. He spotted Matthew crawl behind the couch and placed his finger to his lips, advising Kiku not to give him away.

As the two blond began to bicker through the hacking and screaming, Matthew snuck up behind them. In between the heated argument he positioned himself and jumped up, grabbed his brother's shoulders and yelled, scaring the two shitless.

Alfred jumped off the couch, toppling over Arthur who was still in his arms. Once they heard Matthew laughing, Arthur realised the strong grip he had on Alfred's shirt and let go, blushing strongly.

"MATTIE!" Alfred roared as the murderer laughed maniacally on screen.

Just then lightning flashed and the few lights and television went out.

"Mattie?" Alfred squeaked and latched onto the man underneath him. "What the hell happened?"

"Get off me, you bloody twat!" Arthur squirmed underneath him. "I need to find some torches and candles!"

Thunder rolled directly above them, convincing Alfred not to let go.

"Nuh uh," he pulled him closer, breathing and talking into his neck. "What if the murderer comes? Oh my gosh, this is how they all start off. The protagonists are vulnerable and clueless about the cold hearted killer just outside their door. Slowly one by one they are dragged away and ruthlessly slaughtered until the cute one is left, but not before they're raped! You can't die Artie!"

"Its just a bloody film!"

Another flash filled the room, but along with it there was a red light.

Matthew winced. "Did you just take a picture Kiku?"

He grinned in the dark without anyone seeing him, a perfect opportunity he could not waste. "It is so comical, I could not resist. Say 'cheese.'"

This picture, however, was not as adorable. Arthur's palm was pushing against Alfred's cheek and pushing while his knee had made it in between his torso and was also trying to push. Poor Alfred still held onto life although he was laughing by then. They continued to wrestle in the dark and soon Arthur was laughing instead of angrily lecturing.

The lightning and thunder was forgotten until Arthur's cellular device rang, startling everyone in the room.

After a few minutes of what seemed to be a serious conversation, the author and radio host finally shut his phone and wiggled away from whom he was fairly certain was still Alfred, especially with those muscles he could feel underneath the thin shirt.

He knew the layout of his home enough not to crash into anything too fragile as he made his way to a cabinet under the sink to locate the flashlights and candles. After sprinkling a few curses here and there, he made it to the kitchen sink. As soon as he found them he turned on the torch to survey the damage and look at his friends. "Catch," he said before he tossed another flashlight at Alfred.

"Hey! What if I didn't catch that?"

"I knew you would." Alfred turned his on and pointed it at his crush in time to see the Brit shrug. He ducked back down to retrieve a battery powered radio and turned it on. As soon as he turned it on a nerve wracking noise was heard followed by a long beep and a deep voice warning everyone to stay in doors and possibly a basement.

Arthur sighed and apologized, "My apologies, I have to go to the station. The chap who normally takes care of the storm shift is on vacation and the other personalities are unreachable; most likely from the power shortage. You are free to stay since you live in an apartment and they advised to go into a basement." He shined the light to a door Alfred had always assumed was a closet. "That's the basement door. It's fairly furnished, but a little cool."

Matthew nervously wrapped an arm around the small Asian, "Thank you, we will impose if you really don't mind. We'll stay here to keep Kiku some company as well."

"Perfect." Arthur had a few candles going and led them downstairs. "I'll get some blankets and we can all sleep down here for the night or at least until the storm rides out."

Lightning struck just outside the window, scaring the brothers to run down the stairs. Arthur and Kiki chuckled, "I leave them to you then. I'll be back in a few hours, by midnight at the latest. Call me if anything happens or if the lights come back. Pay attention to the radio and get some food and provisions just to be on the safe side. What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Paranoid much? How do you even know all of this?" Alfred had his flashlight trained on the love of his life (as he liked to call him to Mattie when they were home).

Arthur shot him a disbelieving look before he became annoyed by the light on him. "There are tornados in England, you twit. And would you quit trying to blind me!" He stretched the truth so as not to appear as paranoid as Alfred correctly assumed and pointed his own light towards his offender, but only encouraged the American to flirt by winking at him. "You wanker, I need to go. I'll be back in a few hours." He turned so as to hide his blush and get blankets before he left for work.

~9~

It was only ten o'clock when Alfred began making shadow puppets and claiming he was bored.

"How old is he?" Kiku whispered as he leaned into his brother.

"Would you believe me if I said twenty-one?"

"I'm so bored!" The immature adult jumped up from his blankets that smelled like Arthur and walked up the stairs. He did not last long for the thunder, lightning, and now wind scared him into a retreat and into the blankets on the floor again.

Looking like a miserable puppy, Kiku suggested he read. After be was shot down too quickly, he suggested one of Arthur's books. "Possibly we could get him to read it aloud for us..."

Alfred's cell phone was out in a second as he dialed Arthur's number. After a few rings he answered, sounding a little worried. "Nah, I just wanted you to read your book to me!" Alfred happily explained.

"I'm working! I have no time to read to you, now don't call unless it's something serious!"

"But it is! I'm dy- Artie? Artie? Noooo!" He pretended to weep.

Even the editor frowned at the news. "Allow me to attempt," Kiku called the station and suggested the idea. Luckily it was not Arthur who answered, but his boss who loved the idea.

In a matter of minutes, Arthur's voice interrupted unhappily with his announcement. "Before that however, an update on the weather is due. The storm seems to be weakening, but power lines are down and many homes are without electricity. If you come across a fallen line, please avoid at all costs. The tornado watch has dropped to a thunderstorm warning, but conditions are still strong. The warning is still in effect for an hour or so and I'll be here keeping you updated."

After a few advertisements, Arthur returned with his book at hand that someone in the building luckily had with them. The first few lines were grumbled through until he finally gave into the story and read with feeling. Like any other story, he'd pitch his voice and mimicked accents he had imagined for his characters. The breaks and pauses were perfectly timed compared to someone else's story, but they were still fantastically read. All of his readers seemed to be put under a spell whether they had read it before or not. Even in the terrible storm, minds were captivated. Alfred's especially.

The man rested his head on his crossed arms on the floor next to the small rectangular radio. He listened to Arthur as he stared at the flame of a candle in a trance like state with a light smile on his face. The look of relaxed content.

Kiku pulled out a drawing pad and began to sketch in the dim lighting available. In a few strokes, Alfred's features soon appeared enough so that his brother could recognize him. Matthew watched the older man move his pencil with such ease that he became jealous. Although he too was an artist, it didn't seem to him that he moved that way, but he couldn't observe himself so he didn't know for certain. The elder brother looked back and forth between his brother and the identical portrayal on paper. The love in his eyes were perfectly sculpted.

A little distraught that he could not do the same, Matthew looked away from the drawing. He thought back to the painting he was working on and could not feel anything in the green eyes he was currently working on at home. Possibly it was because he was working from a picture and not the actual models or even the lighting could be slightly off. Matthew even dared to think that there was no love in those emerald eyes he was hired to replicate, but the wasn't possible. The painting was of a young couple soon to be wed, it must be Matthew's lack of ability.

Swallowing his pride, the blond asked Kiku if he'd give him advice.

"I'd love to see it sometime." The editor smiled at him. "Then you can help me, yes?"

Not sure what he was getting at, Matthew just nodded.

Their peace was interrupted by the storm warning siren, causing Alfred to jump and basically hiss at the thing.

"Alfred, put it down. Arthur wouldn't be happy if you broke it and if you did, how would you listen to the rest of the story?" Matthew coaxed his brother.

He set the radio down and returned to his position, slowly letting his eyelids dip. When Kirkland's story returned from where he was interrupted, his smile returned but his eyes remained shut. The actor/writer/reader imitated a laugh of one of his characters, causing Alfred to chuckle along.

"He's in love with Arthur-san."

It was only a whisper, but both brothers whipped their heads towards him.

"How do you know?"

"Don't tell him! I want to do it!" Alfred squirmed.

Kiku Honda smiled a knowingly and promised he would not. Instead, the three began to animatedly talk about Alfred's crush in between said crush's breaks. They continued doing so until the door cracked open from above an hour and thirty minutes later.

"So what's this about love at first sight? Sounds like some sappy romance book I would write," Arthur made it downstairs. "Any advice lads?"

Alfred hid in his newly claimed sheets, "No."

Matthew smirked while Kiku chuckled, causing Arthur's heart to give a small, somewhat unnoticeable tug. "Ah, so it's Alfred Jones who's in love. Come now, chap. Don't act like such a school boy." After no response, he goaded some more. "You'd be helping me a lot in my next book. I'll even list you as an inspiration and source. I won't tease. Oh you bugger, get out from under there.

"Hmm, is it really cold down here? Maybe I should bring down more blankets. I'll be back in a tick," he gave up with an horrible imitation of Alfred's pout.

When returned, Alfred had peeked out by then, but only his face was visible. "Dude, where do all of these blankets come from? There's already like a bazillion of 'em here!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he smiled. Alfred had reverted back to normal with his preposterous language. "I made them. Anytime of needle work allows my mind to work out it's issues. I've made so many, not my family, friends, and even company want them. So I give most to charity, but a few I like too much to give away."

"Aww," Matthew sounded downcast, " so if we asked, you wouldn't give a few of these to us?"

"I guess not, but wouldn't you want something more to your tastes? I could make you one or a few to your liking." He looked over to the over grown kid examining the blankets he had made a cacoon out of for himself.

As the brothers decided on what they liked, the host and his friend prepared for bed. The winds were still strong, but the thunder and lightning has dissipated. Soon the food were ready for bed and snuggled up with one another.

The basement was pitch black without the candles, making Alfred a little nervous. "Hey guys, don't fall asleep yet."

Without any response, he squirmed around feeling around until his hand landed on what Alfred guessed was Arthur's mouth. "Artie?"

He bit into Alfred's hand to teach him a lesson, "Don't call me that, git! What do you want now?"

"Owie! Did you just bite me?" Alfred laughed. When he only received a grunt as a response, he continued. "Will you read me a story?"

"Good night Alfred."

"Your story?"

"Sweet dreams, Alfred."

"They'll be sweet if you read one more chapter from where you left off~!"

"Pfft! Right."

"I'll tell you who I love~!"

...

"Artie?"

...

"Artie don't leave me!"

"For the last time, it's Arthur you bloody wanker!"

"Shh, you're going to wake the chaps." He mimicked.

"YOU!"

Alfred laughed as Arthur attempted to beat him. They tired out quickly due to how late it was, but it wasn't enough for Alfred.

"So will you read?"

"I hate you."

"Nuh uh, you love me!"

"No, I'm fairly certain it's hate."

"Book?"

Something cool touched the author's cheek. He felt around for his torch and saw that it was his book. "Yes, most definitely hate."

He cracked the book open to the next chapter. "You owe me a name afterwards."

Alfred only smiled at him as he was in the spotlight.

_"'Leo just had to find that magical trinket..._'" he began to read, soon becoming too absorbed once more. It wasn't until two pages later that he noticed Alfred asleep. Anger flooded through him, until he took a good look at the man beside him. For the second time in a row, he softened upon his sleeping features. "I certainly do hate you. You owe me more than a name now!" He reached over to hold his nose, but let go after a few seconds of not letting the man breath.

"Mmm," the sandy blond wrinkled his nose then relaxed. "Arthur," Alfred sighed.

The older man quickly turned off the light before he did anything foolish. In the dark, Arthur moved slightly away from him for even more prevention, but he couldn't stop himself from wishing him a good night and sweet dreams once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Good night to you too... Well from where I'm at, its really early morning, I should be asleep, but might not get to due to mi rommie's constant giggles (you should be asleep missy!)...BUT I finished this then uploaded so sorry for the horrible mistakes! Nothing much to say, except, thanks for reading and have an awesome week! Night!<strong>

**Edit: Yeah, fixed a few mistakes, but not all... thank you for your patience!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_He was incredibly warm, but not unbearably so. He was in a blanket, wrapped in the arms of his love in front of the fire in the fireplace. Cozy and blissfully happy, the scene was just inspirational. The only light source was the fire and the bright moon and starts outside the window, reflecting off the pure white snow. Occasionally the fire would crackle and they would sigh, but other than that, it was soothingly quiet, relaxing. What made it even more so were the fingers playing with Arthur's hair, from time to time they were lips,_

_He knew it was a dream for everything was simply perfect. However, nothing could coax him out of that state._

_As he leaned into his loved one more, ideas about his writings were diminishing. Arthur just wanted to enjoy the peaceful moment._

_"Arthur," a husky voice called his name. A voice he had come to know and love in a matter of a few weeks. A voice, that shouldn't be that man's, but if felt so right. A voice that could only belonged to Alfred F. Jones. "Arthur, I love you."_

_He most definitely did not want to wake up now._

* * *

><p>The following morning after the storm, the two men awoke in an entangled mess.<p>

Alfred had rolled over the smaller blond, his head on Arthur's chest while his own body on the other side he had originally slept on. Blankets were wrapped around Alfred's waist and Arthur's legs while Arthur's blankets bonded his torso and Alfred's arms together. Neither man had found it uncomfortable enough to shift in their sleep, and neither of them had woken up through the sleep-filled wrestle. These men remained asleep even after both Matthew and Kiku awoke and chuckled at them. Pictures were taken of the colorful chaos and the peaceful looks on their faces.

It wasn't until Alfred attempted to snuggle into his human pillow did Arthur notice a strange sensation on his abdomen. Alfred too noticed his pillow slightly harder than he remembered before both men blinked awake and noticed one another. Startled and embarrassed, they attempted to put space between them, but the more they struggled, the more tightly wrapped they became. Yet they did not stop there. More flailing was done, only causing more awkward positions until Arthur ended on top of Alfred, eight centimeters away from his mouth.

The dream came rushing back to Arthur, bringing forth a deep blush that Alfred found irresistible. Alfred wanted to cup that face and close the distance in between them. And he might have had the Englishman not nervously chuckled and looked away, apologizing for the awkwardness.

"Oh my," Kiku had made it down the stairs and smiled slyly as if it had been his plan all along (and it might have been.) "Should I leave you two be?"

"No, no! Come back! We can't disentangle ourselves without your help." Arthur extended a hand towards him in a pathetic attempt to pull him back in the room. To prove his point, he attempted to get up again, but the blankets brought him back on Alfred's body, brushing up against his groin.

Alfred had to bite his tongue as to not make a noise and hoped his facial expressions didn't give him away.

Unknown to him unfortunately, Kiku had noticed. He chuckled once more, "Ah yes, I'll be back in one moment."

He disappeared before either of them could say anything, leaving them in that position.

"..."

"S-S-So, did you sleep well? I d-didn't crush you did I?"

Arthur's senses were going crazy already without having to be reminded of his dream. There too they were so close, the only difference was that this time he was the one with his arms wrapped around Alfred. His arms were on either side Alfred's chest and his knees next to Alfred's hips. Because Alfred was much more muscular than Arthur, he was bigger and it was more difficult not to rest his body on him. Arthur's muscles fought against him until it hurt.

"No, don't worry chap, I didn't feel a thing. I slept like a child," he chuckled nervously again. "It should be I to apologize soon. I don't think I can retain this distance between us, my arms want to give out."

Just as he finished saying it, his chest dropped onto Alfred's followed by his hips. He attempted to shift up again, but only made it worse for both of themselves.

Alfred looked away, trying to stifle his moan and blushing like mad, matching Arthur's. "N-no problem man. Hahaha, this is ah- Hey man! Glad you could make it ba- Dude, why do you have a camera, Mattie?"

"This is too funny to miss!" Matthew began to take pictures while Kiku smiled apologetically (even though he wasn't).

"Would you just help us get out of this?" Alfred squirmed and regretted it. "I uh, really have to go!"

After a few more pictures, the other two men finally helped out the entangled blonds. Both men were relieved to have escaped a possible hazardous situation, but they felt a strange emptiness afterwards as well.

Remembering his claim to need the toilet, Alfred rushed upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, assuring he'd be alone. He looked into the mirror to see his beat red face that caused him to turn a shade darker. _This can't be possible. I look sunburnt in the face! I can't let Arthur see me like this or else he'll know before I get to tell him. I-I should tell him today! I'll sweep him off his feet!_

Unfortunately for Alfred, after he had splashed cool water on his face in an attempt to control his blush, he stepped out of the bathroom, ready to confess to the Englishman, only to whisked away by his brother.

Apparently their landlord had hit a pipe while planting a few trees and needed Alfred's help. He'd pay the brothers by dismissing a month or two of the rent's worth, and Matthew could not pass the offer. The confused brother turned around in time to see Arthur wave happily, but with his blush still prevalent and a displeased looking editor next to him. Alfred reveled in the comfort that at least Arthur hadn't avoided him, for now.

When the brothers had finished with the damaged pipe, it had been too late to return to Arthur's home to finish the author's deck. The following morning Alfred was so anxious to see Arthur that he rushed breakfast, startling Matthew. He still had some of his confidence to admit his feelings and did not want the moment to be prolonged.

That night he had dreamt about the moment when the two would embrace, and Alfred would finally get his kiss, but sadly it was put on hold. The brothers were greeted by a note on the door explaining the disappearance of Arthur and Kiku and permission to enter the house*****. Alfred set to work half heartedly, but was able finished even before the owner of the house had returned.

"'E lookz zo zad," Francis startled Matthew enough to knock his glasses off his face. "Mes excuses. Are you alright Mathieu? Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Ah, no I'm fine," the shyer man fidgeted, "but, yeah he is. He's been like that ever since we left yesterday. You'd think he'd be thankful for the time he's had to let the awkwardness between him and Arthur settle."

"Oh? What awkwardnezz do you speak of?"

Matthew chuckled as he remembered the blanket cocoon the men had been in. Even though it was none of the other blond's business, he couldn't help himself from sharing the bit of information. As he explained to Arthur's neighbor what had happened between the two men, Mattie failed to notice the proximity Francis had gained on him. It wasn't until he finished telling the story that he noticed the other man's arm around his waist and Francis's fingers under his chin pulling him upwards towards him. "F-Francis?"

"Oui, mon cher?"

"Wh-what are you doing?

"Enjoying 'aving you in my armz wizout 'aving your brozer kill me."

"Eh?" Matthew's eyes darted towards his brother and back at the crystal blue eyes of his captor.

Alfred looked away from them crestfallen, he too could have had a certain Englishman in his arms, but fait was cruel with him.

Francis reluctantly broke the gaze to look up at his boss. "Ah, zis iz bad, but very nice at ze zame time."

"Eep!" Mattie squirmed away before the Frenchman could set his lips on him. "Ah, well, I-I'll see you later Fran-Francis. I h-have to drag Alfred back h-home before he s-s-sets camp waiting for Arthur. Uh, bye!"

Matthew fled and really did have to drag his brother to the truck while Francis watched and admired from afar. "If it wazn't zat Alfred looked like zuch a pazetic puppy, I'd like to be able to 'old Mathieu zome more," he said to himself before turning back towards his own home.

~10~

Alfred set to work the following day on Elizaveta's porch renovation and even took measurements for the a new fence, peeking over to watch his brother and Arthur plant flowers in the garden and improve the landscape.

"Not creepy, Alfred, not creepy at all," Elizaveta snickered and Kiku smiled.

Instead of responding, the immature adult gave them a pout then resumed his task and measured a little more.

For the next few days, Alfred and Arthur had no interaction with one another other than the occasional glance the two shared, and even then it seemed too diplomatic for Alfred, and Elizaveta and Kiku who observed. Matthew, who worked alongside him everyday, claimed nothing was out of the ordinary, but Alfred wouldn't believe it. Sure, he acted the same as always, calling Alfred those slightly insulting pet names, throwing his dirtied hand rag at him when he said something ridiculous, and laughing at the amazingly idiotic things Alfred would say, but something was off. His words lacked a little feeling, the rag that would hit him perfectly in the face now smacked his shoulder, his laugh that was freely now seemed strained.

On several occasions when Arthur would invite all of his friends and even Francis to dine with him, (and they would only accept if he promised them they'd be allowed to assist him) Alfred would pull him aside and ask him if everything was alright. Arthur usually gave him quizzical looks that set Alfred's worries aside, but they'd return.

"What do you mean? I feel as strong as the sea! I can show you some moves if you wish," Arthur lifted his fist to his face as if ready to box.

"Hahaha, yeah right, dude," Alfred would drop his heavy hand on Arthur's shoulder, "I'd probably take you out in a matter of seconds, but you sure nothing's happenin'?"

Arthur swiped Alfred's arm away, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Don't underestimate me, I've been in some pretty nasty bar fights in my day. It's the small guys like me you have to worry about because we're light on our feet."

"Artie, you're only twenty-five or so, you can't reminisce about the old days yet and dude you just admitted you're small!" Alfred laughed and ducked the smaller's man head into his chest. "I could wrap you into a ball and carry you!"

"You twat, let go of me! Ohmydeargod! Put me down!"

"What happened to me worrying about you?" He continued to laugh, drawing attention from everyone else in the room. Kiku began taking pictures discreetly while Elizaveta was less than concealed and Francis chuckled along and Matthew peeked around his fingers covering his eyes, expecting the worse. "Ah! Stop moving so much or I'll drop you. Artie!"

"Arthur, damnit!" He ignored Alfred's protest and the effect of Alfred's touch on his body. His hands wrapped around his body as to get a good grip on him, but Arthur wouldn't allow it. Finally he managed to squirm away and pat his clothing back into place. "This could have ended badly for you."

"Uh huh, sure," Alfred felt triumphant for being able to bring back the Arthur he had known and loved. "More like it would have ended badly for you. If you hand't wiggled so much, I could have proven my point a lot faster." _It could have been more of a hug than me groping you, although now that I think about it... Dang it! I didn't notice the groping! I wanna recount!_

Alfred opened his arms once more, but Arthur knew it was coming and easily dodged it, swatting his arms away. "Alfred," he warned, but the fool only grinned even more. "I'm warning you..."

Matthew can turned away completely by now, knowing what fate awaited his brother. France rolled his eyes in good humor and returned to the food they were preparing while the two Joker fans continued filming, getting perfect shots.

Upon his seemingly last nerve, Arthur ducked from Alfred's arms and punched the man in the gut with an uppercut. His fist did it's job, but his legs didn't spring fast enough to avoid being the crash pad for Alfred. Arthur was going to let Arthur fall onto the floor, but he braced him up instead and tsked. "I told you. There there, it wasn't that hard, I actually held back. Alfred? We're still mates right?"

Those four words hit him harder than the punch, but Alfred looked up at him, still clutching his stomach and grinned as if it didn't effect him. "Of course man, best of 'em." The worst punch didn't come until after dinner when Arthur and Kiku spoke quietly amongst each other after a strange call Kiku had received. If Arthur didn't look troubled before like Alfred had though, he definitely looked it now, but he pushed it to the back of his head.

After they finished eating, Arthur cleared his voice. "Well Matthew, I'd really like to see the painting you've finished. You said you had it with you right? Do you mind if we all take a look at it?"

"No-not at all," the violet eyed man nodded once and excused himself to go out into his car. When Mattie returned, he had a large covered canvas in his arms and glanced at Alfred worriedly before he placing it in front of Arthur.

"Well gentlemen and lady," he smiled at Elizaveta and moved towards the mysterious canvas, "I'd like to invite you to my wedding in a few months." He tugged on the cover and revealed a painting of himself and a beautiful woman with red ribbons in her lovely brown hair. "This is Michelle Angelique, my fiancée."

The blow didn't come until Arthur turned to Alfred and asked, "Would you be my best man?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! Actually the only one capable of such feat would be my distraction of a roommate, so please no kill me... Other than that horrible, horrible twist. How was it? Thanks for reading! Oh &amp; I promise not to stop updating this story just because I uploaded <span>another<span> new story... I can't get enough of UsUk! **

*** Yeah, I know it is dangerous to leave a note on your door saying you are gone for the day, but this is a happy AU where robbers don't really exist because if anyone dared to steal from Arthur, Alfred would beat the holy hell out of them. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Of course Alfred accepted the position. How could he not? What was he to say? _No, I can't be your best man because I love you too much to let you marry her?_ Well as much as he wanted to admit it to Arthur, yell it to him, a hero would never say that. Like the hero he was, he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled like he never smiled before, all the while attempting to control his rapidly shooting thoughts and his tears threatening escape. _Why does he look so damn adorably nervous as he asks me this? Does he know I won't be able to resist if he looks at me with such hope?_

Impulsively, Alfred embraced the man tightly. "I'm so excited for you Artie," he whispered into his neck, mostly so he could hide his face and attempt to believe himself. "I'll be the best best man ever!"_ Even if I die of a broken heart. I'll be there for you, man. But why didn't you tell me? If we're such mates, why did you even encourage me? Was it only me imagining love in your beautiful emerald eyes? Do you look at her the way I thought you looked at me? Does she even know how lucky she is?_

"Thank you Alfred," Arthur sounded strained, but Alfred didn't give himself hope. He figured it was just his strength constricting him again. "You've been such a great new friend in this new country for me. Kiku'll help you if you want..."

"I can assist you from Japan," Kiku studied the two carefully. "Unfortunately, I might not make it on time for the ceremony, so I suggested for you to help, Alfred-san. Arthur-san loved the idea, but was unsure of burdening you. If you do not mind and if you have time..."

The taller blond reluctantly released Arthur to nod towards the man's editor while Alfred's heart tore a little once more as he imagined Arthur being thrilled for his help. "Yeah, that'd be great! We'll throw the most amazing wedding party ever! Just you watch Arthur. You'll never be able forget such an awesome party!" _I know for a fact that I won't be able to forget it, no matter how hard I try, no matter where I go..._

_You knew Kiku. You knew and you didn't tell me anything. Not only was it you, but Mattie as well! My friend and brother kept this from me._

Kiku could see the pain in his eyes. How confused must he be? The Japanese man didn't like seeing his new friend so hurt, especially after Alfred admitted his love of the man a few days ago. He didn't look too happy with him and neither did Elizaveta. In fact, her glare was much less disguised than Alfred's. Between the two, the woman looked the most distraught. She had been under the impression that Kiku had a plan to hook the two attractive blonds together. Now it only appeared he'd rather see Arthur married to this Michelle Angelique!

The room had fallen to small chatter before Alfred began a little bathroom dance as to excuse himself from the group, but Mattie knew the real intention. He had seen his brother's eyes water as the idea of his love interest marrying another, a woman. Something Alfred could never be. He had seen him cry on few occasions, but when he did, it was not pretty.

To Matthew's surprise however, Alfred had walked back out a few seconds later, looking perfectly fine. He even was able to tease Arthur about how he managed catch such a beautiful woman.

Arthur swatted at the taller man as Francis smiled sadly at the two. "Michelle and I have been together for three years. It'll be forth year anniversary on our wedding day, but you're right. I have no clue how I ended up with such an amazing woman. We-"

A cellphone interrupted Arthur mid-speech, saving Alfred from having to go through the ordeal of imagining the "happy couple" together. "Sorry, excuse me..." he pulled the cellular device up to his ear. "Y'ello, huh? Yeah, alright. I can do that... It'll be quick. Yep, thanks Ashely." After he hung up, he turned to explain, "Well I gotta go. That was Ashley, my secretary, with a request from Emma. I'll be back tomorrow Elizaveta. See ya guys."

"What did she want?" Matthew was reluctant to let his brother go alone. While it was true their old friend, Emma, often called to have something fixed, he went a week ago himself and found everything working perfectly.

Alfred chuckled nervously, "Her stove or something...? I'll see you at home Mattie."

"Again?"

"That old thing only falls apart now, hahaha. Bye."

As much as Matthew didn't believe Alfred, he let him have his pride.

~11~

While it was true that Emma had called the office, it was also Alfred who had called Ashely when he had gone into the bathroom at Arthur's place. He asked her if she could call him back in five minutes and it was then when she explained what Emma truly wanted. She had no problem with any of her appliances or anything else. She only wanted to thank a previous job done by Alfred and Matthew by making them cookies and brownies and cupcakes.

When he arrived at her home, he was greeted with smiles and baked goods. "Alfie! It's great to see- Aww, what's wrong boy? You're not your usual self."

"What are you talking about? You're just about to give me those delicious treats! How can I not be super excited?" The strong boss of Odd Jobs Jones grinned as he pointed to the treats in her hands, but Emma could see it did not reach his eyes. "Hahaha, is that maple frosting? Mattie'll love you for life. He'll probably even propose to you, marry you, and..." His dam of tears burst and ran down his cheeks even though he was still grinning. "And-and you guys will live happily ever after while I die by a shot to the heart... I mean by saving someone of course. Maybe it'll be during a bank robbery or-"

Emma was stunned, but her motherly instincts kicked in instantly. She grabbed one of her cookies and stuffed it into Alfred's mouth to stop his blabbering and then lead the poor man inside. "Now you can't tell me nothing is the matter. The last time I saw you cry this hard was when the channel that played Superman announced they'd move it to a different station you did not have. Only this time, you look like you're in much great pain than before. Why don't I get you a large glass of milk and we can talk about what's really troubling you."

All he could do was chew, swallow, nod and follow the Belgian into her home. They sat at the kitchen table as Alfred began to munch on more cookies and drink the milk once it was set before him.

"So tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this, but it's usually Mattie who helps you out," the blond woman sat before him, patting his arm. "Are you two mad at each other or something?"

Due to his mouth being full of chocolate chip cookies, he could only nod. After a big gulp of milk. He began to explain.

Emma jumped out of her seat to give him a hug. "Oh, Alfie! I'm so sorry, that's horrible."

"Yeah," he smiled ruefully up at his childhood friend. "So Emmie, wanna get married with me? Forget about Mattie marrying you, I wanna have the honor."

She blinked down at him, trying not to laugh as her lips twitched upwards. He could be so adorable and manipulative. Especially the way he watered his eyes to look like such an injured puppy. She shook her head to break from his spell, but he went further. Alfred got on his knee and pulled out his keychain, smiling deviously now. "Emma. Will you marry me? I know you're the only woman for me because you help me forget about Arthur. All I've got is this awesome Superman keychain, but I'll get you a large diamond ring! Bigger and better than what's-her-name."

Emma couldn't help it any more. Tears raced down her blushing cheeks and not even the hand she had slapped onto her mouth could stop her from laughing. "Alfred! You're killing me! Ahahahahaha! Besides, you only love me because I make such good pastries! Was it Arthur's cooking that made you fall in love with him... whoops."

Despite mentioning Arthur again, Alfred laughed. "Ah hell no. I'm sure his cooking skills could kill me! But the way he gets all flustered when I compliment or tease him is just too damn adorable! I could do that all day and watch him. He pretends to be disgusted by what I say or do, but I knew he loves it. And when he talks, that accent of his doesn't help. It makes me so-"

She stuffed a brownie into his mouth this time. "Okay Alfred, we do not need to go there."

Alfred nodded as his eyes sparkled. "Mam, ah wov ya baipin! (Man, I love ya baking!)*gulp* Are you sure you won't marry me? I'll give you all you could ever dream for." Alfred winked at her, now standing up and hugging her, feeling her shake her head no on his chest. "Well if you won't, then will you be my date for Arthur's weeding in a few months? Just make sure to stuff some of those brownies in your purse, 'cause I'll definitely need them!"

"Alright, that I can do," she laughed, "but are you sure you just want to forget about him?"

The overgrown child looked hurt once more. "I have to, what kind of friend would I be if I stopped him from marrying the woman of his dreams? Apparently they've been together for three years already, and now will spend many, many more! Oh god, hahaha, I can't believe I'm crying again. He's straight, damn it! How did I not know? What di-did that man do t-to me?"

"Oh Alfred," Emma embraced him once more and rubbed his back to sooth him. After the brothers' parents had died, Emma had taken over the motherly role to the boys even though she was slightly younger than Alfred. She pushed her sweets more towards Alfred, but he could only nibble on them. _He really must have been in love if he can't scarf down my cookies and brownies like he normally does,_ she thought to herself as she began to hum a tune Alfred's mother would used to sing.

When Alfred returned to Matthew later that evening, he was able to hold up his act again. He hid half of the bowl filled with Emma's pastries claiming he had almost forgotten to share. "Dude, you're so lucky Emma stopped me from eating them all. They were for both of us, but they were so good! She made 'em as thanks for looking over her stove once I adjusted a simple wire and that shed we tore down a few weeks back. Well 'night!"

Matthew followed his brother to his room. "Wait, don't you want to talk?"

As the _amazing_ actor he was, he turned around, attempting to look confused. "What do you mean, bro? Talk about what?"

The longer haired blond shook his head, unbelieving. "That painting, Arthur, you. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. When Arthur moved into town, his parents had asked around, found me, and commissioned the painting. They told me to keep it a secret because only the immediate Kirkland family and Angelique knew about the marriage. Once they were married, then it'd become publicized. Arthur just wanted a simple wedding. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. What's more, I didn't think you'd be that deeply in love with him." Matthew's voice shook at the end, tears welling up.

Alfred smiled, "Everything's cool, man. I understand, but thanks for the explanation. I was just being silly. Well I am super tired, I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya in the morning. Don't eat to much of Emma's maple muffins!" He closed his door, but could hear Matthew sniffling behind him. Again his eyes seemed to want to drown, but no more tears escaped.

Matthew cried for Alfred. It just about killed him too when Arthur asked Alfred to be his best man, and it hurt him everyday he saw Alfred smile so hugely when he was with Arthur. He cursed himself for not being able to tell that his brother was so madly in love, but he also cursed his brother for being so out of character. Matthew expected Alfred to stand his ground and tell Arthur frankly that no, he would not be his best man because he loved the Englishman. He was sure, Alfred would be able to sweep the smaller man off his feet. And even a part of him thought that Arthur was also in love with Alfred as well.

Yet that look in his eye when Matthew revealed the painting held longing. There was no doubt about it, he longed for his fiancée who was away at the time.

Another part of Matthew even wanted to blame Arthur. _If he wasn't so inviting towards us, then maybe Alfred wouldn't have fallen in love with him. If he hadn't moved here, then maybe, Alfred wouldn't have ever been broken hearted. _Matthew couldn't believe he was thinking such things about his favorite author_, but how did this all happen anyway? I know Alfred's strong, but this is possibly too much for him to handle._

Finally, Matthew retreated into the kitchen to snack on a muffin before going to bed. The maple frosting did little to cheer him up completely, but it made him smile, thinking of their good friend, Emma. Knowing her and his brother, they probably talked it out. He could just imagine Emma sending Alfred for a nap to settle his emotions. She would always do so to them when they were squabbling children, so why would that change now?

Matthew sighed. _Wasn't that what Arthur did?_ While he pretended to be asleep during the storm in Arthur's basement, he had actually listened to them. Arthur comforted Al even though he had been such a nuisance a little beforehand. He read to him, listened to him, joked with him, taught him, corrected him, had so much patience with him! "Maple! Why aren't they together?" He stuffed a muffin into his mouth from frustration. "Hebs pofep foh Afued! Heh eban abmifed to meh fat Al imspfired himf fo mush! Alfuedfs half cafsed Ahfupo evan bebbin de dawwoing boop!" (He's perfect for Alfred! He even admitted to me that Al inspired him so much! Alfred had even caused Arthur to even begin the following book!)

After a small silence, Matthew swallowed and blinked. "Ahahaha! I am so Al's brother. I can't believe I just ranted with food in my mouth. Gosh, such horrible manners are rubbing off on me." Another thought occurred to him which caused annoyance. "See, if they could have been together, Arthur probably could have cured that habit of his.. well at least curb it. Those two..."

~11~

Arthur couldn't believe he was drinking tea with the frog. Well actually, he was drinking tea, Francis was sipping on wine. It was late, but Arthur wasn't the least bit tired since he had grown accustomed to the late shift. Francis had broken in to keep the lonely Brit some company. He claimed he didn't want any, but the Frenchman knew better. So far, however, they had both remained silent. That is until Francis began.

"Alfred."

In mid-sip, Arthur coughed at the name. The room was silently cumbersome after it. Both men thinking the same thing.

"W-what about the chap?"

"Why'd you pick Alfred and not moi?" Or maybe not.

Arthur had cleared his throat by then and sipped some more tea. "Because you're a frog. I barely know you and actually wouldn't have even invite youd had Michelle not told me to invite at least 30 people."

Francis smirked, "You could get to know me. I'll give you free lezzonz on 'ow you could zpend you wedding night wiz your beautiful wife." He had moved closer and rested a hand on Arthur's thigh. "'Eck, I'll even teach you 'ow to pleazure a man."

"Get off me!" Arthur attempted scoot away from him, but his chair caught and tipped over.

"Ohonhonohon," Francis laughed, "You are très cute! No wonder many love you, and you don't even notice."

Shocked, Arthur remained on the floor. "What?"

"Non, it waz nozing," Francis stands up to give him and hand. "... But are you really in love wiz Michelle?"

He dusted himself before simply answering, "Yes."

"No detailz? Not a hot passionate night?" Francis pouted, but Arthur noticed it had no effect like Alfred's.

He shook his head, no and to clear his thoughts of his best man. "And even if, I wouldn't tell you."

"Ha, you're ztill a virgin!"

Arthur blushed instantaneously. "Oi! Get out!"

"But what'z the ztory? One drunken night? You look like the type to get lozt in zome ale. You know you want to tell me~!" Francis pranced around the room exaggerating his movements. "You zaw 'er and wrote 'er a poem? You bumped into 'er on the ztreet corner? Zhe offer to buy you a drink for ruining the one in your hand?"

"No, no, no," Arthur's heart fluttered at the last description of a mishap around the corner, reminded him of something. "She was just interviewing me for a magazine and we just kept the interview going. Michelle questioned me and I questioned her. From there we hit it off, of course we argue at times, but we love it. Now out, frog!"

Francis skipped away from Arthur's arms as he tried to usher him out of his house. "Aww, do you mizz your amour? Do you dream of 'er? Dream of wrapping your armz around 'er? Wizhing zhe waz next to you, but awakening alone? Zpending zo much time togezer?"

Arthur's heart skipped a few beats. "Yes, yes, frog, I'm warning you out!"

"Good night, mon ami," Francis winked and exited with a flourish.

He locked the door after him and set his hands on his heart and face. _I must really miss Michelle if my heart is like this..._

That night, Arthur and Alfred dreamt similar things.

_They were at the alter on Arthur's wedding in a beautiful gothic styled church. Everyone he knew was there, his heart began to rapidly gain speed so he turned to his best man for comfort. Alfred smiled lovingly at him and looked forward once more while he glanced at the door, but the priest called his attention. The ceremony began without Michelle, but oddly enough, he began to relax._

Arthur awoke, vaguely remembering his dream, but oddly in great spirits.

Alfred awoke, remembering the dream, or nightmare, too clearly, with tears in his eyes once more. Michelle, however, had arrived on time, stealing the man of his life from him with the final kiss of husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited! Kinda... I'm sure there are still plenty of mistakes, but I got the horrible ones out... Goodness, I should edit more, maybe then I'd sound a little smarter... Well how is it, tell me what you think please? Thanks for reading! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In two days time, Alfred had finished Elizaveta's fence and porch. Unfortunately for him, Kiku had left as well, leaving Arthur and him alone to finish planing out the wedding. The younger man could have claimed plenty of work to do, but in reality, his employees had it all covered. Then what kind of friend and best man would he be if he left Arthur hanging, especially with two months to go.

"Dude, why'd you wait so long to do all this?" Alfred asked as Arthur opened the door.

"Well good morning to you as well, Alfred," the Englishman scoffed. "You look good in street clothing as well I see. It's nice change from your usual work clothes." He nodded to himself as he took in Alfred's plain dark jean shorts and form fitting black T-shirt. "Then again, you're usually half naked when working outside. I can't wait to see you in formal attire."

Alfred felt a blush form at the compliment and at the fact that Arthur had noticed his body. "Hahaha, you've totally been checking me out, bro!" When the smaller blond dropped his jaw and sputtered incoherently, Alfred had to restrain himself from hugging the blond. "Hahaha, oh Artie, you're so fun to tease! No worries, man; I won't tease you for the whole day we're together, but are you really going out in that?"

He pointed at the Brit's typical khakis dress pants and white polo shirt. Only Arthur could truly pull off such a look while managing to look both cute and hot with the first few buttons undone. Innocently, the man looked down at his attire. "What's wrong with this?"

"You look ridiculous," Alfred lied. "And it's like a freakin' oven out there! I've had to call the guys to remind them to drink plenty of water and take breaks often. God, good thing I'm finished with my work outside. You would've died out there if it wasn't for me being here. Now, go back and change into something fresher. I don't wanna end up carrying you and your bags back home. Go find some shorts."

Arthur fidgeted adorably as he looked away from his best man. "Eh, I-uh-don't have have any."

Alfred had just plopped onto Arthur's comfortable couch therefore looked up at him unbelievingly. "What? Nuh uh. You lie." _Damnit Arthur! Stop fidgeting! You have no idea what you're doing to me!_

Caught in the lie, the emerald eyed man deflated. "Well I do, but-"

Impatient, the other man jumped up and led the owner of the house towards his room. "Trust me Artie, the cooler the better. You can't give me crap like: 'it's not my gentlemanly style' or 'it's no that bad outside, I can handle it.' Uh, trust me dude, no you can't. We maybe inside cool shops, but we'll be store hopping therefore just as long outside as inside. In you go, no excuses; change or else we're not going anywhere."

"Yes, Alfred." Arthur grumbled before he yelled, "It's Arthur you dolt!" Once alone in his room, he reluctantly changed into the shorts his fiancée had gotten him a while back. A few seconds later and a pair of shorts and sandals on, he had gathered enough courage to walk outside. "Uh, Alfred? I really do think I should just leave my trousers on. These don't really fit."

Alfred turned around to find Arthur dressed in short white shorts that ended halfway on his thighs and very, very enticing. The complete white outfit complimented his skin nicely, making him appear less pasty, but highlighted his blush even more. Alfred wanted to slap Arthur's hands as they attempted to lower the shorts to cover himself even more.

_God, they're perfect! Stop trying to pull them down or I'll help you with that by tearing them!_

His wolf-whistle managed to stop Arthur from tugging at his shorts, but only because he needed those hands to punch Alfred. Laughing, he was able to block most of the author's fists, but few made their mark, none doing any damage.

"I-I'm going to change back," Arthur stopped abruptly and turned to leave.

Unfortunately for him and his pride, the strong carpenter wouldn't allow it. To injure his pride even more, Al had lifted the man onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The smaller man had always known he was fairly light and petite compared to other men, but he had never been lifted by another before, well maybe his older brothers had. "Alfred! Let me go!"

"Okay." He shrugged and pretend to drop him, causing Arthur to yelp and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Alfred!"

"Hahaha! You said to let you go." He grinned at the man now in his arms, in a princess lift. His bare legs on his forearms. After realizing the skin contact, Alfred gulped and shakily said, "Imma put you down a-and we'll walk to ma truck."

"Nn," Arthur shook his head, "my car."

The holder nodded and set the squirming man down. However, like he predicted, Arthur attempted to make a dash for his room. Yet in a few quick, large steps, Alfred had the man on his shoulders again. "Man, Artie, you're too easy to kidnap." The idea really shouldn't have given him so much pleasure, but Alfred couldn't stop his imagination run with it.

They'd run away together, anywhere. Arthur could write wherever he wished and Alfred could start up another business; after all, he had done it before, he could do it again. All that mattered to him was that they'd be happy together and away from anything that could take them apart.

Alfred would distract Arthur from ever thinking about Michelle ever again. He'll show him New York City, Los Angeles, Austin, Detroit, Las Vegas, Washington D.C., Disneyland, or Disney World, whichever as long as it's to his liking. They'll live in a big city or a quaint town like this one, in any state whether in Washington, Arizona, Wyoming, Minnesota, Oklahoma, Indiana, Georgia, Pennsylvania, Maine, or any of the other forty-one states he chooses. Alfred couldn't care less and wouldn't even mind going back to England with him or anywhere else in the world. Like the saying goes, he'd follow that man to the depths of hell and back if he could.

Together they'd raise a family. Alfred could imagine Arthur with their adopted children, teaching, playing, and reading his stories to them. They'd have dinner together and sleep in the same bed then wake up in each other's arms. Arthur would make a great parent and husband.

Their life would be perfect, topped off with the perfect wedding of Arthur's dream.

"Quit parading me as if I'm the bride!" Arthur growled, crushing Alfred's little fantasy with a simple command.

_Oh yeah, he's already getting his perfect wedding_, Alfred thought broken heartedly.

"Set me down before you open the door!"

A fake, hollow laugh escaped Alfred. "Ha, Ha, yeah sure. Just as long as you don't try to escape again. Don't tell me you're already getting cold feet."

"As if," Arthur responded distractedly. "Alfred, are you alright? You sound different." He looked up at his best man and friend with quizzical, emerald eyes.

"Eh, of course. I," the American racked his brain, "I'm just reluctant to go back into the heat again."

Skeptical, Arthur frowned at him and opened the door once he was released. "Come now, it can't be that- Bloody hell! It's an inferno out there." He had barely taken a few steps out when he walked back into the air conditioned home. "The difference is incredible! How did you even make it here? How the bloody hell did I not notice this?"

"A hero always makes it! You're just an unobservant author." He winked at his fantasy lover and noticed his blush, but dismissed it as the heat outside affecting him. Alfred was beginning to become annoyed at all the hope he carried. _I'm his best man, damnit, and I should act like it! Instead of trying to win him over, I have to encourage him and prepare him for the big day. In about two and a half months, ten weeks, seventy-one days... Arthur would be a married man._

~12~

The first stop was at the craft shop. They had the elaborate invitations ready, revealing the color scheme and theme for Alfred.

Most of the invitations were of a picturesque image of a white sandy beach with the ocean mixture of green and blue extending far into the horizon. A few however, were on weathered beige paper in a glass bottle filled with white sand as well, as if it was a message in a bottle washed ashore.

"Only a few of our close friends will receive those," Arthur nodded at the beautiful bottle in Alfred's hand. "We'll need to personally deliver them due to packaging fees, but it's not a problem. The one's who'll receive those are within driving distance and consist of mostly you, your brother, my neighbors, my co-workers at the station, and a few others. So what do you think?"

Alfred removed the cork and slid the invitation out without dumping any white sand in it. Surprisingly, he had picked up his own invitation.

_My esteemed Best Man, Alfred F. Jones, and Guest,_

_With love as deep and clear as the ocean blue,_

_We have chosen the day to sail away,_

_And hope to see our close family and friends like you,_

_At our anticipated wedding day._

_Michelle Angelique_

_and_

_Arthur Kirkland_

The blue eyed blond was beginning to question why he was even doing this. He was self-inflicting all of this pain by just being close to the man! That first sentence had ripped his heart even more, tossing away any hope remaining in him. Those tears he had supposedly locked away had escaped in a microsecond. Snot began to run with those tears, his legs and arms grew weak, and his head was spinning. All of his defenses shot down.

"Alfred! What's wrong?" The cause for such pain appeared right beside him, setting his hand on Alfred's bicep. "Have you fallen ill? Is the heat affecting you? Oh God, don't faint on me Alfred, I'm not the a big oaf like you and wouldn't be able to carry you. Well I probably could for a few seconds, but... love, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong."

When Arthur called him love, Alfred couldn't stop himself. He swooped the man into his arms and cried on his shoulder. _I love you man, but I'll let you love somebody else. I won't ruin your perfect wedding. I'll tell you what's wrong with me, but not for a few more years from now. I hope you don't mind that when you come back from your h-honeymoon, I'd have moved away._

"Nah, man," Alfred sniffled, tears reduced with his new resolve. "This is just so... adorably romantic! It's so sweet and full of love I-I just can feel the love between you two, and I don't even know this Michelle chick. I bet she was the one who wrote this huh?"

The smaller man blushed even more than from the sudden hug. "Er... It was actually me who wrote it..."

Alfred forced out a chuckle, "Of course it would be you," and hugged him even harder then released him. "Sorry for the sobbing mess... it, uh, was really touching. Er, I hope to find someone I love so much as you love Michelle again."

"Again?"

_Damnit_.

"Hahaha, long story man," Alfred was almost back to looking normal as he slapped Arthur's back. "I'll tell you some other time maybe, but now we gotta get going! What's next on the list?"

Unsatisfied and slightly shaken by his best man's moods, Arthur thought then looked at his watch. "We don't have our suit fittings for a few more hours. Should we go back and get lunch?"

"Alright! Lunch time!" Alfred took the box of invitations while Arthur finished paying for them. "Where's the fitting?"

"Downtown," Arthur opened the door for his friend. "Just a few blocks from this peculiar sort of place named Odd Jobs Jones. Ever heard of it chap? They're really useful at fixing all sorts of things from what I hear. What I do know is that this great carpenter worked wonders on my rotting porch." He teased and grinned when he saw Alfred's cerulean eyes sparkle at the compliment.

"Yeah! I think I have heard of it! The boss of the place is a mighty handsome man!" The entrepreneur boasted and laughed.

"You git," the to-be-groom laughed along.

"Let's go to Downtown Diner instead then! It's closer and you won't have to cook!"

~12~

After lunch, the two men went to Bespoke Attire, a little tailor shop that catered to anyone's clothing needs. It was run by a Chinese man named Yao Wang who preferred to make female clothing and was often confused for one due to his small body frame and long black hair. His male assistant hit on him constantly enough to confuse the customers even more, enforcing their view of the feminine man. Im Young Soo, however, was not as talented as his sensei.

Yao had such an affinity for the needle and thread that it left his customers in awe. He could create one's dream outfit, suit, dress, or even costume in a matter of days. Yao's latest order actually came from an impressed Kiku a day before he left. The two Asians had hit it off with a fascination with cosplay.

Now Arthur required his skills for their tuxes.

The chimes rang the second Arthur had opened the door and walked in. An older teen greeted them without any emotion until he recognized the smaller blond.

"Ge ge wasn't lying," he muttered to himself, but the older men heard him. The boy jumped off the stool he was perched on and ran to find his older brother, Yao. When he came back with the tailor and his assistant, Alfred noticed he also brought along a familiar looking book in his arms, but unfortunately, Arthur didn't see it.

The Chinese man knew what they had come for and ushered them to the back of the shop, leaving the teen alone with his book.

"Im, measure Alfred while I work with Mr. Kirkland," Yao tossed him a measuring tape. "Neither of you mind undressing while in each other's presence, correct?"

"Not at all."

"Nope," Alfred gulped.

With satisfactory answers, the two men set to work. Their shirts came off, but fortunately for Alfred, Arthur had an undershirt. He also noticed that Mr. Wang didn't touch Arthur and only hovered around him, jotting down notes after a measurement. Im Young Soo, a young adult not much older than Yao's brother, was not as experience at the older man and touched Alfred profusely. Regrettably, it wasn't long before the younger man being fitted was giggling. He apologized and attempted to keep a straight face, but whenever Im's hands or hair curl touched him, Alfred couldn't restrain himself.

"Alfred!" Arthur barked.

"HAHAHA! I can't help it! I'm super ticklish!"

"Stop!" Im wrapped his arms around Alfred from behind. "Or else I'll claim your breasts as mine!"

"HAHAHA! What? HAHAHA!"

Yao sighed and backed away from Arthur to slap Im's hands away. "You work with Mr. Kirkland," he turned towards his client, "if you don't mind."

"It's fine," Arthur shrugged, but became amused my his friend and best man's new discovery.

The younger tailor sulked his way over to Arthur and requested him to remove the undershirt was well. When he finished with what his mentor left off on, he began to work on the man's lower half of the body. "Take off your pants now, please."

"M-m-my pants?" His green eyes were filled with panic as they darted between the other three men in the room. Alfred was already in his boxers, looking quizzically (or excitedly) towards him, but wasn't required to remove them. Why must his go? "There's n-no real need for it, is there?"

Once again, the Chinese sighed and rolled his eyes this time, "He means your trousers, not your underwear. Are you wearing boxers or briefs? Because if you have boxers on, it'll be more difficult for him, but we can give you a clean pair of briefs, unless you don't mine..."

"Ihavethem!" Arthur stopped Yao from continuing that sentence. He attempted to steady himself, but his hands still shook as he tried to undo his belt.

Impatient, Im reached for the belt as well, but Alfred jealously yelled. "Hey! Let Artie have his pride, he can undo it himself."

Arthur's smile that he threw at him was a mix of thanks and one of I-think-I'm-going-to-faint-from-embarrassment.

He smiled back, but it wasn't full of his typical confidence. _Oh God, do I look away? Do I continue looking out for him? That assistant looks kinda iffy and isn't ask skilled as Yao here so he touches... He better not touch my Arthur! Ah jeez, I though my! He's not mine, he'll never be- Ach! He's got his belt and button! Look away man! Look away! Wait this might be a once in a life time opportunity! No! This isn't right! What if I start-_

Suddenly, Yao sprang up and tossed Alfred his pants and giving him a look. "You're done boy. Im, let me finish with Mr. Kirkland."

The assistant didn't argue, but he did pout.

"Go show Alfred the different styles we have," he continued.

Arthur looked relieved as he watched Alfred hop around as he put on his pants and grab his T-shirt as he followed the younger Asian. Both of their faces were overheating.

The author couldn't believe how much and how long he had stared at his friend discreetly while in such a state of undress. It was difficult doing so, seeing as Alfred was looking at his direction just as often, but that was probably due to the fact that he was making sure Im didn't do anything.

_No, Alfred's not a perv like_ me, Arthur thought to himself. He's_ just looking out for me. God, I can't believe I just kept ogling! It was almost as if the secret of youth was written all over his tanned, toned body. I guess you would look young for a long time if you worked out like him... but he was perfect! Oh bollocks, I was so I self-conscious! But how could I not be? Every curve and dip was perfectly chiseled. The exact image of what romance novels claim Adonis would look like. Women must think of him as a sex god!_

"Finished," his trousers were tossed at him as well. Yao face was a mixture of annoyance and amusement, but Arthur could not tell why.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Two or Three more chapters until the grand wedding and ending! Sadly, I'm not sure how fast I'll update... I don't have those care-free summers anymore and must go to work and do chores and unpack and a bunch of other boring stuff... But I will finish before my new semester and continue my other stories! :D I'm going to take one down and rewrite it however, but I'm not sure which to work on the most... <span>Well thanks for reading!<span>**

***Ge Ge- big brother (so Google says, je ne sais pas.)**

**Thanks NanaMii148 for your idea, there's still more of it to come! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Yao showed Arthur all sorts of model vests for him to choose from as well as cloth. "You said your wedding theme was the ocean beach right? Well this aqua teal mix would complement your eyes as well as Alfred's aru. Will your brothers be grooms men? If they have similar eye color then you all will look very handsome. Or I can make your vest this color while your best man and grooms men have a lighter shade or another aru."

Thrown too much information, Arthur pondered for a moment. He gently took the cloth from the professional and turned towards Alfred, who was behind him, also viewing the choices. Arthur pulled the cloth up to Alfred's chest and looked back and forth between his eyes and the cloth. "Hmm, this color does look rather good on you. What do you think about it on me?" He pulled it back towards him and looked up at his best man, blushing a little at how intently he was looked back.

"Perfect," his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Another deeper blush spread across his face as he was enraptured by the man before him. "Ah... Well, eh...," he turned back towards Yao. "Could you make our vests out of this and the other two out of this aqua colored cloth?"

"Of course, aru," the Asian man knew there was something between these two, but it wasn't his place to interfere. "I'll just make a few additions on yours so you outshine your wingmen, but not your...bride." Yao vaguely recalled Arthur and Kiku talking about a fiancée, but now he had his doubts. _It can't be these two getting married, aru. They'd be all over each other when they were semi naked and even clothed. Instead these two are like awkward teenaged with crushes... Oh I see. This isn't good aru._

"If you'll excuse me," he tugged on the aqua colored cloth, "I just need to double check to see if I have enough of this in the back."

Yao disappeared through the door, leaving his brother alone with the men. Now was his chance to ask. He summoned enough courage to walk over to them with his book in his arms when his older brother called for him. "Horace! I need your assistance in the back!"

Deflated, he did so, leaving his book near the cash register.

Alfred watched him through the corner of his eyes and waited until he disappeared. Once he was gone he turned to Arthur, but was stunned when he was already facing him.

"Alfred," he looked between his friend and the book on the counter. "Do you think he was going to ask for an autograph, or am I just being conceited? The book looks like my very first edition, but many books have that orangish binding... "

"Nope!" Alfred grinned, finding the man's insecurity charming. "I was just about to ask you to go do it. It'd totally be a hero move!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at him, but couldn't stop his lips from twitching upwards. He leisurely walked over to the book, looking around to make sure no one else was watching, to find it was one of his first editions, one that was sold only in England a few years back. Following up with his plan, he located a pen and opened the cover. "But what if that's not really what he wanted?"

This time it was Alfred's turn to roll his eyes. "What else could it be man? For you to kiss it? Touch it? Pronounce a word? If I were him, I'd want you to sign it." _Then I'd want you to propose to me instead of her, kissing me back when I respond with a yes and... Wait, wait a minute. Why am I the one proposed to? I should be the one doing so! Well I mean if he wasn't already taken..._

Arthur signed it and wrote him a note, all the while bitting his lip. When he finished, it took most of his strength not to run back to the window where Alfred was. "You know, it's still slightly nerve wrecking whenever I sign a book. It's so surreal. I mean, my childhood dream was to be published, but I had settled upon owning a bookshop." He chuckled, "Now, whenever I see an empty shop like the one over there for sale, I wish I could. I have enough books I could sell and still have enough in my personal library at home, it's overflowing."

The man leaned his back on the window looking out, the sun warming up his sandy hair. Alfred couldn't find a word to describe that look on Arthur's face, but it made him want to give him the world.

After a brief pause, he continued. "I could also ship my books from England over here instead of having them sit in my parents home and attic. Hmm, how does it feel like having a business of your own, Alfred?" He finally turned back towards him.

Chagrined, he stared down at him and smiled guiltily, "Ha. Ha. Well you see, maybe you should ask Ashley that. It seems she runs the place most of the time. All I ever do is run around helping my employees and friends while she does all the desk work. Imma bad boss."

"Well I'm glad. If you weren't out and about, I might have never met you," a flush rapidly spread across his face as he attempted to explain himself. "I mean I wouldn't have a best man otherwise or I could have died on my rotting porch if you hadn't checked it out. I mean it wasn't as if was fate or anything like that. Not that you really saved me like the hero you claim to be and at rare time you are... Er, I mean like my writings and the inspiration you give me at times wouldn't have happened. Uh, um it just your character is so- Oh bollocks. SO! About that bookshop I was talking about. I was also thinking of selling scones and other pastries as well as tea and possibly coffee. You know, a homely feel to it as they read. And uh, oh Yao! Let me help you with that!"

He hadn't realized he had a grin on his face until it fell when Arthur brushed past him to help the tailor with a large book in his arms.

For the thirty minutes after that, the to-be-groom and best man avoided contact and saying anything until they walked out the shop, satisfied with the order of the suits.

With one glance back through the window, Arthur caught Horace's expression as he walked over to the book looking dejected, then- like a flip of a switch- excited. His heart gave a leap at the sight of the boy. "Thank you, Alfred, for encouraging me to sign the book. I'm always so nervous when signing, but after I see their smile, I become infected with their joy. I'm so glad to see people enjoy a good book, and even honored when it's mine."

They got into Arthur's car to continue their to-do list.

Once both inside, Alfred glanced at his love. "You know Artie, I think you really should open up a bookstore. I think you'd really enjoy it. And if you get that shop you were talking about down the street, you'd only be two buildings across the street from my awesome establishment! Besides, it sounds like it'd be a perfect side job for you... Just don't make the pastries. Maybe you could hire Francis to make them for you."

"Are you insinuating I can't bake?

"HAHAHA! Of course! As a hero, I can't let you ruin your customers!"

"Why you little-"

"HAHAHA! Two hands on the wheel, Artie. You don't wanna be in an accident just to get a good smack in!"

"It's Arthur!"

~13~

After four more hours of errands, the guys rode home. They were tired, hot, and quite frankly sick of the wedding. Arthur was itching to immerse himself in his writings while Alfred was ready for a nap, but the driver wouldn't allow it. Not after that night they first slept together accidentally. Alfred vaguely remembered that night, but remembered waking up that exciting morning. If it wasn't for the Englishman's chatter, he would have fallen asleep then and there as well.

"No. Don't you sleep, Alfred," Arthur glanced at him. "Look at me!"

The seriousness of his voice caught his attention as his eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Do you know how to dance?"

He burst into laughter, but once he caught the graveness in expression, he was confused. "Huh?"

"Well, do you?" Again he glanced at his baffled friend and snickered.

"Uh..." If he was going by Arthur's standards, then no, he probably really couldn't, but he didn't have to know that. "Of course! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't? I save all the ladies on the dance floor."

"Ha! I bet," he knew his best man was still looking at him so he rolled his emerald eyes on purpose to egg him on.

It worked. "So true! They can't get their hands off me!" His blue eyes wandered away from green as he thought back to his high school and college days. At dances or parties, he'd dance with many girls and even a few guys. Although he had to admit, he's done a lot of more dirty dancing with guys than with girls, but loved how easily either gender fit in his arms during slow dances. That is if they were willing to slow dance with him. He usually ended up on their toes.

As if reading his mind, Arthur laughed. "You probably stepped on the poor lasses' toes. I'll teach you properly if you want. There's be a lot of lovely slow dances and I can't have you sitting around. Who knows? You might even find the love of your life there.

This time is was Alfred's turn to scoff. _Oh the irony. I already have met him, but he'll be permanently taken away from me by then. _"Ha! You teach me? Yeah rig-" _Wait! I could have him in my arms! I can show him how he belongs with _**_me. _**"Hmm, yeah okay! Deal! Maybe I'll be able to impress my special someone."

Arthur's jaw lightly dropped and his heart tightened for some reason. "Speaking of which, you never did tell me about who you're shooting for that one night in my basement." On second thought, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know anymore. Sure he was happy that his friend had possibly found _the one_, or at least someone of some interest to spend time with, but then they wouldn't be able to spend time together. Then again, he was getting married so that was going to limit their time anyways...

_Damn,_ the author said to himself.

"Heh," Alfred began to whistle, "I don't recall what'cha talkin' about."

"You git!" He gave him a quick little playful smack before returning his hand to the wheel to make a turn. "You do too, but you don't want to share. It kind of hurts that you don't want to tell me, a good mate of yours..." Arthur didn't intend to originally, but once he parked his car, he turned to his friend and attempted to give him a sad, hurt expression. He didn't think it would work, and it didn't, but he was able to witness Alfred's face blossom into bright red in a matter of seconds.

_Wow, this lass must have a strong effect on him to make him blush that hard by just thinking of her. She'll be one lucky woman if she says yes to him, but why wouldn't she? Hold on, I'm so close to getting an answer! I must act quick!_

"Please?" His emerald eyes pricked for he hadn't blinked and he stared up at him through his lashes. Unconsciously, Arthur moved forward, closing in on Alfred until the man leaned against his door.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, entranced in a snake and pray like position.

It wasn't until Alfred's hand on the handle twitched and he spilled out onto the cement did the spell break. Rolling off the ground, he sprang into a run for the front door. "HAHAHA! Nope, not until I finally get h-" He crashed unceremoniously, finding the door locked and himself on the ground.

"Dear God!" Arthur jumped out of his car and ran towards the buffoon. He didn't release his laughter until he knew the git was fine. "Come now you bloody fool. Let's get you to walk off that injury of yours. You didn't do any more brain damage than you already had before, did you?"

"Nope... Wait! Hey!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Let's teach you how to dance." Arthur moved the coffee table and his couches so they could have some room then found some music to dance to. "Now I'm assuming you know how to hold a lady. I'll take that role for now so just set your arms around me like you normally would." He saw reluctance in Alfred's eyes, but assumed for a different reason. "Don't be shy, Alfred. We're friends and I've taught plenty of my school mates. It's not awkward at all."

It might not have been awkward when the taller man wrapped his arm around his waist, clasped his hand, and looked down on him with such a gentle look, but it felt perfect. His heart tripped over its self when Alfred smiled and begun to move. Now it was Arthur who was entwined in Alfred's gaze. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted.

They waltzed around the room for a bit before Alfred stepped on his toes. "Ah."

"Sorry, sorry!"

Arthur shushed him. "Don't let that throw you off, the more you think it the more yo-OW!"

"Ohmygod, Artie," Alfred stopped, "I didn't-"

Except Arthur didn't want nor allowed him to stop. He tugged on his partner, encouraging him to continue. "Don't think about it! Just press forward, hero."

His heart swelled and soared at the pet name, so he did. However it wasn't long until he missed another step and felt Arthur flinch at his weight. Slightly panicked, he missed again, but landed perfectly on the smaller man's feet again. After a few more seconds of having his toes crushed, Arthur finally snapped.

"That's it! Take them off," he let go of the other blond. "Remove your sandals; we're dancing barefoot. Hopefully I won't get such nasty bruises if you don't have shoes on."

He did as he was told, but now they were a little more skittish. With every mistake, they made skin contact that sent their hearts into overdrive. Had their chests made any contact, they'd surely feel one another's beat, almost perfectly in sync. They focused on their task and their pulses so much, that seventy-six minutes later, the playlist had ended, but they continued dancing to the song in their heads.

Arthur was the first to notice. He jumped away from Alfred as if electrocuted, but recovered quickly. "Well it's getting late. We should stop here for now."

"Yeah, ha, ha," he responded back. "So, uh. Any improvement from beginning to end?"

"Hardly; we'll need to continue practicing until you only step on your partner's toes at the most five times," the smaller man lied. Alfred had improved through the songs, but it really was barely noticeable. At least, that's what Arthur told himself afterwards. "You have the right idea, but it's not quite as sooth yet. An expert follower wouldn't have any difficulties I suppose. I am not an expert, but out of those who I have followed, you-love- are the worst."

"HAHAHA!" Alfred broke the tension. "Thanks for giving it to me softly, man. So I'll meet you later for more lessons? Before you go into the D.O.C. Station on Monday?"

"Sounds perfect for me."

"Alright. Well, uh, see'ya Artie."

"Arthur you git," he sighed, but with no malice or seriousness in it.

"Night, night!"

"Good night, and good bye Alfred."

They slowly walked towards the front door.

"Say it like you do when you sign off at the station!" Alfred bounced on the balls of his feet.

Seeing that the man possibly wouldn't leave unless he did so, he took an amused breath. "And like what old Edward Murrow used to say, "Good night, and good luck,' Alfred."

Like a school boy, he giggled.

They met on Monday like planned, as well as Tuesday, Wednesday, not Thursday because Alfred had important games with the the children at the YMCA, but resumed on Friday. It continued for the rest of the month, however not every night did they dance. Sometimes they planned the wedding, watched some movies, or Alfred simply kept Arthur company while he wrote. On those nights, the American would pick up from where he left off in the author's series, slowly making it though the first book.

"Hey Artie?"

"Hmm?" He continued typing away.

"Why didn't Leo just tell the priest about the real reason his powers disappeared? I though he would be able to help."

"Well he- Oi! When did you get in here?"

Alfred sat up and chuckled. "About half an hour ago. Your door literally was wide open, so I assumed sudden inspiration hit you so you couldn't be bothered to close it. You know you really shouldn't do that. What if Francis just waltzed in and raped you?" He leaned forward to look into the author's office in time to see him tremble at the thought.

"Right...," his typing sped up.

After a moment of silence, Alfred asked his original question.

"Well keep reading lad! It's explained later. Just because I'm next to you doesn't mean I'll give it away."

Some Thursday nights, Arthur would even accompany Alfred to play with the kids before he had to rush to the station. Like Alfred had guessed, Arthur was great with children. He laughed with them, taught them random bits from poetry to super cool soccer moves. In fact, he only arrived late once due to being engrossed with helping a girl improve her soccer skills.

He apologized profusely on air, explaining how much he was enjoying himself with the children at the gym that he lost track of time. The following Thursday, the number of children had doubled, but Arthur didn't make the same mistake twice. "I do need to leave now, loves. I'll come back next week, I promise." Even with so many assurances, there was a little boy who latched onto his leg. It took Alfred taking him into his arms and some chocolate temptation for the boy to release the radio personality.

"No wonder you're so good with children," Arthur chuckled one night as he led Alfred in a dance. "No, no watch your step, but don't literally look at your feet so much. There you go. See, the children love you because you're a giant kid yourself!"

"And you?" Alfred meant what attracted the kids to him, but Arthur mistook it.

Blushing he stumbled over his words, affecting his feet as well. "Ah, well I- you're an-a great and valuable friend, who, uh, despite being a git..."

"AHAHA! Aww, thanks Artie! I know you love me! But I was talking about the kids. They probably don't see the English gentleman and love the kid inside you too! The younger siblings love you the most." Alfred looked down at Arthur lovingly before he glanced down at his feet as a excuse when Arthur looked back up.

"Most likely because I can associate with them easily, I have three older brothers and a sister, so I'm the baby of the family," he sighed. "You'll see in a few days. Michelle and the rest of the family are arriving next week."

Alfred frowned, but nodded. It was time.

~13~

It was too early for Alfred to be out of bed Saturday morning and at the airport with Arthur. Well actually it was 11:59 am, but he had been hoping he could mope in bed until at least four. He didn't think he could handle Arthur all giddy and excited about his fiancée and all kissy with her too. If it wasn't for Arthur's nervous plea and the fact that he was a hero, he would have refused. Besides, it was also his duty as best man to make sure the family had found a place to stay before the wedding. Neither men would be able to drive all ten family members plus their luggage to the hotel, so they looped Matthew in as well.

The older Jones brother was more excited than Arthur or Alfred combined.

When Arthur asked him what the matter was, he burst. "It's your family Arthur! I get to meet your siblings! In one of your interviews you said Liam was your inspiration and reference for the Giant Alasdair, and, and-"

"Stalker much?" Alfred laughed and missed his brother's glare.

"Oh, well then look Matthew, here they come," Arthur smiled at him, but grinned when he saw the brunette among them.

She was a small thing, but she rushed forward to embrace her fiancé. Unfortunately for her, her to-be-brothers-in-law had longer legs and reached their little brother before her. Liam, the oldest, scooped his baby brother up into a bone crushing hug.

"You missed us didn't you, you runt? Aw, I missed you as well!"

Arthur squirmed a foot off the ground. "Let. Go! I. Can't. Breath! Alfred! Help!"

"He only want's a hug, Artie," he laughed and heavily patted Liam's shoulder. "Pleased to meet you man. You must be, Liam."

The red head let go of his brother to shake the other man's hand. "Yes, and you are?"

"Hero, boss, best man, and Artie's friend," he grinned.

"I think you forgot cocky, lad," Liam laughed along, but turned to Arthur. "I though for sure, Kiku would be your best man. Where is the little Japanese?"

"In Japan, for busin-" Michelle jumped to wrap her arms around Arthur and interrupt him with a kiss him.

"Of course!" He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. However it felt different, awkward, and slightly wrong. Arthur's eyes wandered over towards where Alfred stood, laughing with his own brother and the other Kirkland brothers. The honey blond laughed again, but looked just as awkward with his hands in his pockets as Arthur felt.

_I guess I've just spent a little too much time in Alfred's arms to remember how Michelle's curves felt against mine. _Arthur swung her around and she giggled. _In two weeks, she'll be completely mine. Married and blissfully happy. She'll have all the kids she wanted. I mean we will. We'll play and teach them like the kids at the gym. We'll-_

Arthur's thoughts about their future were abruptly cut short by Liam's laughter. "Have you planned the bachelor's party yet? I have plenty of ideas for you, but we'll need a lot of beer. You think you can handle it lad?"

_Oh shit, the bachelor's party! _They both thought simultaneously.

* * *

><strong>I would have finished this a lot sooner had I not discovered the wonderful world of Tumblr... -_- Yeah I know I'm slow, but the thing is addicting! <strong>

**But hey! ONE MORE CHAPTER! :D And its the bachelor's party and the long awaited wedding! Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was bearable! (I only semi-edited the 1st half because I gotta go to a party to save my best friend! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 The End

**My apologizes for many many things! 1) Not updating soon enough, 2) this being so long... 3) my writing going down the drain, 4) for not editing again before I update.**

**Thank you for reading and bearing with me! :') **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Arthur was jealous. He didn't mind saying it, to himself that is, but his brothers suspected enough. After all, Alfred was **his** best man, not theirs. He was suppose to be helping him with the wedding preparations, but was off with Liam, Patrick, and James instead. The four of them would go drinking, to the gym together, watch TV at Arthur's home, and even go as far as going to work with the man!

Well the groom has had it. He pulled the lad away from his brothers to talk to him seriously in the kitchen. They didn't get far in the discussion for Michelle walked in just as Arthur was going to explain how he felt, abandoned. His feelings intensified when instead of her wrapping her arms around her future husband, she hugged Alfred instead while watching Arthur's jealous reaction. She saw it, but did not suspect it was directed at her. He wanted the to give the taller man the hug.

_Wait,_ Arthur mentally stopped himself. _Did I really just think that?_

Whether he had or hadn't, he didn't ponder on it much.

"Alfie! I'm so glad you're here!" She grinned up at the taller man then at her groom. "Arthur's been so hostile since his brothers got here. Make him stop so he can be nice again."

Alfred winced at her touch, but went unnoticed by the two. "HAHAHA! Artie being nice, that's a tough one! But, you know, me being the hero and all, I'm sure I can do it by the time you come back from your dress shopping. Shouldn't you be leaving?" His inner thoughts were a lot less friendly, but he was a hero, therefore should not be thinking that way. Instead, he focused on Arthur's cute little scowl at the mention of his temperament. He seemed different for some reason, but he figured it must be the stress and his brothers like Michelle had suggested.

"I should! Thanks Alfie! I'll leave my groom in your capable hands!" She released him and hopped over to her betrothed. Michelle cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, maybe even hesitantly as if she was unsure of her action as he placed his hands on her hips and took in the kiss. "Please lighten up, Arthur. They're your brothers no matter what they do or say. It's been so long since they've seen their baby brother, that they don't remember how to love you. Now don't murder them, I'll see you all alive later."

Arthur smiled sadly, but with one glance at the idiotic look on Alfred's face, it changed into a full grin. The man's blue eyes were crossed and his lips puckered like a fish as he brought his hands to his cheeks to imitate its fins. Although Arthur saw it as a way to cheer him up, it was Alfred's true feelings. Al was only imitating what he thought of her kiss as, but was glad it brought a smile to the Englishman's face. He had missed that expression, but enjoyed new ones like embarrassment and panic. Arthur would blush with embarrassment at what they do or say and talk a thousand words a minute as he paced back and forth when his brothers discussed amongst themselves.

And talk between themselves they did often. The Kirkland brothers loved to reminisce about their little brother, each had stories to tell.

Apparently, as a little tot, Arthur had enjoyed cross-dressing and often stole Fiona's dresses. With the embroidery skills he was learning at the time, he would even add to the already cute dresses by ruffling them up even more or placing more ribbons on them. It had to be Alfred's favorite story, because not only could he imagine it, but Liam had taken pictures. Just as the elder brother extended his arm with the picture in hand, the adorable, blushing Brit tackled Alfred in his seat, landing on top of him. Because Alfred was bigger, he had no choice but to straddle him to put all his weight on his hands in order to cover his best man's crystal eyes.

Alfred swore he'd never forget that night. As much as he wanted to see the picture he enjoyed having Arthur's hands on him, even if they were only touching his eyes. That's why he didn't try so hard to remove them from him. He'd pretend to give it some effort, but let the Brit win for the time being. Liam had shown him the picture when Arthur wasn't around the day after.

For now, however, they had more pressing matters. "So what's up?" Alfred asked as soon as Michelle was out the door.

"Well, er...," Arthur really couldn't say what was on his mind. He couldn't just say, _see, I'm a little jealous that you're hanging out with my brothers more than me. It may sound selfish, childish, and irrational, but I want you by _**my**_ side only. _It sounded silly, even in his head. So he chickened out. "I was just curious about the bachelor party. Did you say it would be right after our rehearsal lunch next week?"

"You excited, dude?" Alfred wrapped his arm around his love and led him towards the living room with his brothers watching a soccer match. "I can't wait to see you a little smashed!"

"Oh he'll be more than a little smashed!" Liam, a man with shocking red hair, laughed loudly. "Our baby brother cannot handle his alcohol no matter what he says! You should ask my missis. We met that night we took Artie for his first drink. The poor lass had to nurse us four. We had the mightiest hangover and Art here was missing his clothes!"

Another thing Alfred couldn't resist imagining as the four started to recount their side of the story. If he could have a peek of this wild side of the prim and proper Englishman, then Alfred could send the man off to his honeymoon in peace. If it wasn't for the party, Alfred would wish the day would be further away, but the days ran rather quickly for him.

~14~

"Take care of yourselves and each other," Mr. Kirkland senior clasped his youngest son's back. "I'm not going to your party for fear of having to care of you drunken lot. It's the worst babysitting duty in the world. Poor Kiku, you'll probably end up as the designated driver, and right after your flight right back from Japan. I hope you don't pass out from exhaustion."

Kiku lightly bowed, "Thank you for your concern, but I'll rest once the wedding is over. I wouldn't want to miss it." With camera in hand, he recorded Arthur slapping a muffin out of Alfred's hand as he was about to eat his 15th one.

"You git, you won't be able to fit into your suit tomorrow if you keep eating like that!"

"But I always eat like that Artie!" Alfred whined as he draped his arm around the smaller man and took a bite out of the cookie he grabbed instead.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled. By now, he definitely knew Alfred could eat like that and not put on any weight. He looked away from his glutton of a best man and towards his father. "Do not worry, father. I have no intentions of being hungover. I plan on being sober all throughout these next few days. I wouldn't want to be in a haze during my wedding."

Liam, Patrick, and James smirked devilishly and picked this opportune moment to pick the two small men, Arthur and Kiku, up and drag Alfred out of the restaurant.

"Yeah right," Patrick, the strawberry blond, who carried the stiff Japanese laughed. "You can never resist rum and once you've had it, you can't stop until you pass out. All talk is what you do. This will be one night to remember! You better record it all, Kiku!"

Despite being carried by another man and embarrassed, Kiku kept filming every moment. The lens were trained on Arthur as he kicked, punched, and squirmed in his eldest brother's arms while Liam ignored him.

"See you tomorrow morning," he walked through the door followed by Patrick, then James who only had to tug on Alfred's shirt to get him to move. It wasn't like he even stood a chance on carrying the American.

"Take care of him!" Michelle yelled after them, but only received a wink from James as he excited with Alfred in tow.

A block away from the restaurant, Patrick finally released Kiku while Liam only handed Arthur off to Alfred. "Don't let him down. I have a feeling he'll make a run for it if he touches the ground."

"I would never leave my bride!" Arthur protested, but didn't fight as much in his best man's strong and ready arms. "Just set me down Alfred."

Liam had managed to steal Arthur's keys when in his arms and unlocked his vehicle with the remote when they reached the car. "Of course you wouldn't, but I wouldn't put it past you for skipping your own bachelor party. Do not set him down, Alfred, or all of your hard work planning this party will go to waste."

He nodded, but with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, but I didn't have anything planned until five. We have three hours."

"And I would not leave if Alfred really worked hard on it!" He defended himself.

Patrick smirked as he opened the passenger's seat. "Touching, but we're not risking it, and three hours are plenty."

"Eeh... how are we all going to fit in the car?" Kiku interrupted as he looked at the six men and the five seats.

Patrick grinned, "He told Alfie not to let Art go, didn't he?"

The Asian quickly swiveled in time to catch Arthur's face burn crimson and Alfred gulp on camera. This was priceless, and hopefully enough to stop Elizaveta from sending him irate, ranting emails. If he wanted his plan to work, he had to work alone. That meant having Elizaveta in the dark so the two men could discover their love for each other on their somewhat-slightly-tampered-with own. If she had known his plan, it might have leaked accidentally and possibly ruined it.

Everything, however, was going according to plan. Arthur looked comfortable, if not embarrassed, in Alfred's arms, but the two fit perfectly together. From what Kiku had observed during the rehearsal lunch, the two seemed to be in perfect sync with one another and were only a few steps away from realizing what a big mistake the wedding would be.

Arthur ducked down and whispered something in Alfred's ear as his brothers began to file into the car. Hoping Alfred would listen to reason, he told the law-abiding hero that he wouldn't be a hero if he broke the law.

"No worries Artie." Alfred grinned up at him for a change. His arms were wrapped around his waist and thighs, basically framing his butt- a fact he tried not to think too much about- making the Brit so much more higher. "Your windows are tinted so they probably can't see us and I wouldn't be a hero either if I let you miss out on the second most awesomest night of your life!"

"You leave me no choice lad," Arthur sighed before he ducked down and bit Alfred's shoulder.

He yelped in pain, but did not let go of the man. Arthur had only managed to slide down the other man's body. Now Alfred's arms enclosed around his slim waist. "Ow! Artie! Don't bite me!"

Kiku grinned as he kept recording. Elizaveta would most definitely forgive him.

The strong blond attempted to maneuver both of themselves into the car as Arthur began to fight back with more kicking, punching, squirming, and now bitting. If he kept this up, Alfred wouldn't be able to stop himself from being aroused. In a low and husky breath, he practically panted, "Please stop, Arthur," into his ear, sending shivers down the other man's spine.

Arthur settled down and began to inspect his hands while Kiku attempted to fit in. "Ano, sumimasen, but I do not think I will be able to fit." He voiced his idea out just as fast as he thought of it. "Maybe if Arthur sat a little more on Alfred, I could fit my overweight self in."

"What are you talking about?" The author tore his eyes away from his hands. "If anyone is overweight in here, it'd be Alfred here. He practically inhales McDonald's and you're so much more smaller than me!"

"Just move Arthur," Liam sighed. "The sex shop won't stay open just for you. If you don't hurry, we won't have the whole time!"

The three men's jaws dropped.

"We're going bloody where?" Arthur would definitely not move now!

"W-wa-wait, a sex shop?" Alfred didn't want Arthur to move any closer to him now.

"NANI?"

In the midst of Kiku's shock, he accidentally closed the door behind him and Liam took the opportunity to take off.

"Turn back around! I demand it! We are not going to... Why would we even need to go there?" Arthur couldn't wrap his mind around the thought.

Liam laughed so hard he had to rest his head on the steering wheel. "Oh Arthur, how else will you spend your honeymoon? Knowing you two, Michelle will probably bring her work with her and you'll write the whole time as well. With toys or videos, there's practically a guarantee neither of you will leave the-"

Arthur turned on Alfred lap facing his two blushing friends. "I cannot believe this! Please kill me now! James please! Stop them!"

Distracted, James turned away from the window. "Stop what?" When his little brother started to bump his head on the car's ceiling, he began to laugh as well. "Okay, okay. Don't get anything; just enjoy the ride and let us still lonely bachelors and Liam find something. You know Liam is only using this as an excuse so he can find new things to try out with his pregnant wife."

"If you lads only knew!"

"NO THANKS!" The car echoed.

"I'm joking, I'm only joking," the redhead whipped tears from his eyes as he tried to stifle his laughter and drive at the same time. Scaring and grossing his brothers out was his favorite pastime for a reason. The reactions they came up with was enough to keep him in spirits for a week or two. "Relax. We're taking our fruity little brother out for a soothing day at a spa. Then we'll get crazy-shit drunk at that kiddie-bar Alfred had planned."

"Guys!" Alfred whined as he failed at covering Arthur's ears in time. His hands only made it to Arthur's shoulders, where they dropped and remained in a half embrace. "It was supposed to be a surprise. And it's not kiddish! It's totally cool! They have a bar," the Kirkland brothers mused in accord, "karaoke," Kiku perked up, "pool tables, poker tables, and even a cool-ass lazer tag area! We're going to have so much fun!"

Patrick turned from the passenger's seat to just stare at the American, but it was James who asked, "Alfred? How old are you?"

"Twenty-two in about two days!" Alfred smiled, but it was not his typical one. _Possibly the saddest Fourth of July and birthday in the history of human kind. God, I'm going to need to get drunk off my ass just to make it... Maybe Gilbert and Ludwig will join. They love a good beer or two... or five or however many I need to forget._

Arthur barely caught that look; it was laced with sadness, and he didn't quite understand it. It didn't look right. Not on him. He wanted nothing more than to place his hands on cheeks and pinch them into the obnoxiously annoying, completely egotistical yet handsomely adorable, grin he loved to see so much. Alfred just wasn't really Alfred without his cheeky grin.

And he would have done just that if his idiotic of an older brother didn't stop suddenly at a stop light, sending him forward.

It was too quick for him to brace himself against the seat behind Alfred, or even know what to do. He had been reaching for his face when the lurch caused him to hug Alfred's head to his chest. His face met with the top of Alfred's head, filling his nose with his scent. The honey blond hair smelled earthly, of some sort of wood, but very comforting and appealing. Before he could pull away, however, Alfred wrapped his arms around him again and laughed into his ribcage.

The author's heart went into a frenzy at the vibration he felt ripple through him. It felt funny, both inside and out. "Alfred, let go you git!" Arthur attempted to pull away to make it go away. When it didn't work, he began tugging at the hair in between his fingers, but Alfred only attempted to burry his face further in, practically snuggling into him.

"No worries, Artie! I won't let you go flying though the window!" He continued to laugh for some unknown reason. "I'll be your seat belt!"

"Alfred! Let go!"

"No!"

"Alfred!"

"Never!"

"Really?" James stared at them along with his brothers and Kiku recording. "You're going to do this, _children_?"

"Well tell him to let go! You git! You're squeezing me!" Arthur smacked his captor's head.

"But then you could escape!" All of the smacks to his head seemed to go unnoticed.

"I promise I won't."

"Pinky-promise?"

"Now I wouldn't-"

"Pinky-promise?" He looked at him with eyes that gripped at the author's heart. Alfred almost looked heartbroken if his Artie wouldn't grant his this simple wish.

The two stared at each other for a while, oblivious to the looks they were receiving from those around them and camera rolling. That look of helplessness, a look he had come to know so well- yet hadn't come up with any defenses for it- had him cornered. Arthur bit his lip, "Fine."

"Woo! We're gonna have so much fun! And look! We're here!"

~14~

The six of them were separated once in the salon. None of them had expected it, but they really couldn't complain once they were being massaged. They were in pairs with the two elder brothers together and the groom and best man were with each other, leaving the odd pair of James and Kiku in a room together half naked. Neither of them truly minded, Kiku practically grew up with Arthur therefore with the other brothers as well.

That is why, when James asked, "Kiku, you're a woofter right?" he wasn't in the least bit offended.

"Well, uhm, bisexual actually," he peered at the dark blond, curious as to what he was getting at. He really doubted James was now starting to realized Kiku's orientation.

"Nn, yeah," James looked away, feeling uncomfortable, but relaxed in the masseuse's hands. "Do you... is Arthur also gay?"

Kiku attempted to keep a straight face, but his smile couldn't be held back. "Why do you say that? Did you think I was going to tell him I loved him?"

James blushed. "Sort of, but that was when we were kids..."

He didn't say anymore, but Kiku waited for him. The Japanese man knew James wasn't finished, especially since he kept glancing his way. After a few more silent moments, he encouraged James. "I do love Arthur, but more like a friend and even brother. It's not the same like..."

"Alfred," James quickly finished as he finally turned to look head on into Kiku's knowing eyes. "I think Alfred loves Art. I mean, not like your kind of love or mine, but actually in love. He looks at my little brother as if... as if he can't have him. Not completely. It's seems like he feels like do with...Michelle. But I don't know. God!" He turned away again, tensing up despite the talented hands on his back. Her hard work at taking the knots out of the man's back had gone to waste at his explosion.

He was stunned at the revelation. It had come out of nowhere.

After a few more moments, James continued with an explanation. "I shouldn't have, but I fell in love with Michelle a while back. I had talked myself out of it. At least, I thought I had, but when I saw how close-maybe too close- Arthur and Alfred had gotten, I began to hope. If those two do love each other, then maybe...? No, but I don't know about Arthur. He looks the same as he did with Michelle, but with Alfred, he's different somehow. Art's still stuffy and irritable, but he's also... softer? Happier?

"So I was wondering if you could tell, you know, if Arthur's gay as well. Has he told you anything? Does he love Alfred back? What about Michelle?" Hazel eyes peeked back at brown ones expectantly. "Does he even know about Alfred's feelings?"

"No he doesn't. Alfred had made me promise I wouldn't tell him anything. As far as I know, Arthur's straight, but I like to think he does love Alfred. That, however, could just be what I want to see. I am not one hundred percent sure of myself."

"Well then, what is your percentage?"

"Eighty-nine percent?"

"Then let's help them out!"

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "The wedding's tomorrow... and don't you think them being alone together, well semi alone, and half naked isn't doing anything to them now?"

James shivered. "I really don't want to think about it that way."

~14~

The bar was any young man's dream. It had all that Alfred had mentioned plus alcohol; the only thing that was missing from the paradise were the scandalous-clad women, but Arthur was actually glad of it. All his nerves had dissipated as he realized it would simply be a guy's night out. He even chuckled as his brothers' and Alfred's eyes gleamed at all the entertainment around them. And thanks to the soothing three hours before hand, the men were energized and ready to go for a game of laser tag and Arthur was ready for whatever was thrown at him

His other friends, mostly whom he had met through Alfred, had followed the anxious four into the laser tag locker rooms. They assigned themselves into teams of five, forming four groups.

"Don't worry, Artie!" Alfred patted the man a little too hard as he was adjusting his gear, sending him forward. "I won't let you die the night before your big day. I'll protect you!"

Arthur glared up at him, "I wasn't worried..., but I am now."

"Hey!" The American pouted as his best friend smirked.

They men went three rounds of games, with Arthur's and Alfred's winning two out of the three, before most of the men tried of the game. Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, and the older Kirkland brothers continued an extra game before they found themselves with Francis playing poker.

Arthur had opted to follow Matthew and Kiku to the Karaoke section of the bar for a milder night. A night, that most of the guys didn't want him to have for some reason. That is why, a few hours later, Arthur found himself at a table with multiple alcoholic drinks scattered before him. Each of the guys had wondered over to the trio at some point in the night and bought him a drink as part of their gift.

Despite his initial worry and large temptation set before him, he was actually enjoying himself. There were lights, drinks, music, and friends scattered about. He hadn't really thought of this an ideal night before his wedding, but considering other hazardous possibilities, this was the best. At least there were no scantily clad women that Francis had begged for and his brothers had settled down...somewhat.

He could tell his brothers were beginning to get tipsy along with the other men. Arthur really didn't really want them to get out of hand, but knowing his brothers, if he tried to stop them now, the outcome would be worse, far worse. Instead, he sat back, listened to Kiku and Matt sing a few songs, and drank a soda while Matthew had some drink called a Maple Kiss and Kiku had a Neo-Tokyo waiting for them.

"Are you really drinking that?" The groom asked his friends once they sat down. "I mean it's practically glowing. You won't even eat any cake with those colors on it."

"It does look odd, but curiosity got the better of me and it's not that bad," he took another sip of the drink. "The real question however, is why are you not out there with your brothers-wherever they are now-, playing pool with Ludwig and Feliciano or playing poker with Francis and Alfred. You've been glancing at their direction often enough."

"I'm sure they'll teach you if you don't know how, eh" Matthew encouraged. "It's your 'last night as a free man' as Alfred puts it. You should be enjoying- Oh maple. It's strip poker. Al! Put your shirt back on! Excuse me." He scurried after his now shirtless brother surrounded by giggly women as his muscles moved and the young man grinned.

"He looks handsome with or without his shirt, doesn't he?" Kiku commented as he observed his friend watching the man across the room. "The women sure do like it. Maybe he'll bring one of them as his date for tomorrow."

Arthur shook his sandy blond locks. "No, he wouldn't. He already has his eyes on someone remember? I hope he brings her and woos her with his newly acquired dancing skills. I would really like to meet her." He practically boasted about the dancing lessons he gave the younger man.

"And if it's a him?"

He stiffened, but then relaxed and smiled. "Oh? Have you developed a crush on him Kiku? He is crush worthy, I must admit. Alfred gets along with men, women, and even children. You two would look... cute together." He turned to face his editor as he placed a hand on his forearm in a serious matter. "But I don't want you to get hurt. You where there when Al admitted he had his heart set on someone. Unless he's completely over her... or him as you put it, I can't encourage you to go after him."

Kiku looked back and forth between his friend's emerald eyes and found what he wanted to see. "Do not worry yourself. I am not _crushing_, as you put it, on Alfred. I honestly don't think I could handle all of his energy all the time."

At this Arthur laughed. "Someone's bound to take that responsibility off of Matt's hands. Look at the poor man struggling with such an oaf. Alfred's lover must be motherly and understanding, but firm, dedicated, but creative and energetic to keep up with the lad. Oh dear, let's go give Matthew a hand before their little spat gets out of hand. Patrick begins to pout like that before he goes into a drunken rampage. ...Has Alfred drank so much?"

"Hai," Kiku could not contain his smirk as he followed close behind. "I don't think he'd really be stripping if he wasn't somewhat intoxicated."

"Yeah right," Arthur scoffed. "The git looks for any chance he can get to showoff. You should have seen how he'd flex in front of Elizaveta." They had reached the poker table in time before Alfred reached for his belt. "Alfred. Should you really be causing such trouble for your brother?"

"I werz winning I sweah!"

"Oui, Al wa-"

The Englishman's glare ended Francis's defense of the drunken man. Emerald eyes pierced him, causing a shiver of fear, possibly even terror, to rip though his body. The Frenchman could only do what he did best; he took another swing of his wine and looked away. Only then could he hope to avoid the groom's fury, a better alternative than him running away completely. When Arthur directed that gaze at the American, he didn't shiver, but seemed to crumble under the stare.

Alfred's lip jutted out and trembled just as his eyes began to prick with tears. "I'm so sowwy, Awtie! I didn-"

"Arthur Kirkland! Where have you been young man?" Came a loud, thick, accented voice from across the bar.

"I want more beer lad! We need to celebrate the end of your chastity!"

"Art? Wheh ah ya? I miss you alreafy! How ya eben get engaged before meh?"

All three of the Kirkland brother stumbled towards their youngest brother from different directions and fell on him. With the three men's weight on the one man, there was no hope for him to remain standing. Arthur's legs gave out on him, sending them sprawling in the middle of the bar. Fortunately for the elder brothers, their fall was cushioned. Unfortunately for Arthur, he was the cushion. Arthur wheezed underneath their combined weight.

On the floor, James and Patrick giggled while the eldest and youngest groaned. They all laid motionless on top of the groom while he cursed and tried to wiggle out of their hold.

"I wanna join!" Alfred peered at the brothers on the ground before he too accompanied them.

"No!" Arthur attempted to yield the man, but failed. "Nononono-OOF!"

Kiku chuckled, but desperately wished he had recorded it. Alfred wouldn't believe how he's been unless he had real proof.

"Ack! I'm so sorry Arthur!" Matthew tugged on his brother, but like before, it had no affect on the man. "Al, get, up!"

"Shh, just enjoy the moment, chap," came a muffled response from one of the brothers.

"Okay! Moment is over!" The small, trapped blond exerted his strength, yet it wasn't good enough. "Get off you twits!"

Suddenly, the doors opened and a beautiful blond who Arthur loved to call sister-in-law strode in with her high heels clicking menacingly. "Liam! Patrick! James! In my car now! Party time over. I don't want to hear about your hangover tomorrow morning before the wedding so we're going now before you get even more drunk. Same goes for you two, James and Pat."

The men didn't have to be told twice. They scrambled up in drunken fear at the woman and did as they were told like obedient little children. Liam, the last to get off the floor, draped himself over his wife, not as terrified by her potential wrath. "You know I love your right?"

"Car. Now. Sweetie," her hazel eyes gave him no room for discussion. Whipped and throughly drunk, Liam followed his others with his tail between his legs as his wife helped Arthur up even with Alfred still attached. "I hope they didn't give you too big of a headache. I would have been here sooner to relieve you of them, but you know, being in America, not knowing my way, and driving on the wrong side of the road can slow a woman down. Well sweet dreams, young one. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

With that, she swiveled on her heel and excited with just as much as attention as she entered.

"Nice laday," Alfred's eyelids drooped closed, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"Al!" Matt swatted him.

"She really is, but she's the perfect combination of tough and gentle, a perfect match for Liam...," Arthur chuckled. "Possibly too perfect of a match."

"Is dat jeawousbly I heah?" Al mumbled as he fought to opens his eyes. "Well, yah know wah? You shouldn' 'cause I-"

"That's enough Alfred, let's go home," his brother saw a moment of weakness in Alfred's stance and tugged at him, loosening him from his grip on Arthur. "I think we've had enough."

Kiku and Arthur nodded, but were held back by a forgotten Frenchman's grasp. "One more drink, mon cher. Your lazt drink az a zingle man. I 'ave already ordered an Anime Freak, a Bootlegger Tea, a Texas Apple Delight, and a Maple Kizz for Mathieu, you wouldn't leave moi alone would you?"

Said Man stopped in his tracks at the drink's name. "Well..."

"Awrigh! More drinks!" Al stumbled over to Francis with Matthew in tow.

"No Al! No more for you!"

"But-"

"I'll let you have your drink with the frog," Arthur took Alfred from Matthew's hold. "I'll drop him off at your apartment, lad."

An exaggerated sigh escaped Francis's lips. "LIam waz right I zuppoze. Arthur juzt can't, how you say, 'chug it down' anymore."

He knew it was a ploy. He knew Liam would never say that or even give the Frenchman any ieas... right? Yet the temptation was too large to handle. Just one glass and he'd be out of there and into his bed to await his wedding morning. Prove that frog wrong and get him to shut up. He could do it. It was too simple. One drink wouldn't do him any harm.

The Englishman walked over to the drink, drank it, then slammed it down before his neighbor. He smirked down at him lopsidedly, but frowned immediately at the woozy effect. Arthur has had worse, but the drink educed movement of the room was enough to make him sway in the slightest. "There. We're going now. Be there on time Francis, or don't go at all. Just don't ruin Michelle's big day. Good night."

"And good luck," Alfred giggled, brining a smile to Arthur's lips.

"Yes, that is how I say it on air, don't I?" He spoke to the man as if he were a child. And in his drunken state, he supposed Alfred was just a child inexperienced at drinking. "Are you coming Kiku?"

Kiku waved his and, "No. I will stay with Matthew to make sure he gets home safe."

"Great idea. We can't leave him alone with that thing," Arthur nodded approvingly. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then."

With that, the two left the trio drinking and time alone for the groom to lecture his intoxicated best man. Surprisingly, Alfred took it all without saying a word back at him. The twenty minute ride to the Jones's place was filled with mini rants that came into Arthur's mind, but the man failed to notice the other's tears. It wasn't until he killed the engine that sniffling was heard.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Arthur directed Al's face towards him.

"No!" He ripped his head away from him so he wouldn't see his waterworks. "Th-this wasn' how it waz suppose ta been."

"There, there," the elder man ruffled Al's honey locks before he slapped his hand away.

He pouted, "No! I'm not suppose ta be drunk. You not suppose to wanna geh married."

"I'm not?"

"Nuh uh," he looked back at the dark forest green eyes in the dark. "I'ma hero. Your hero, who-who you were suppose to fall in love in. Den we woulda just left happy ever after." More tears gathered in midnight eyes as he confessed his heart and mind. "It waz suppose to be happy."

"And Michelle?" He was too stunned to say anything else.

Again he looked away and let his head drop back into the headrest. "You woulda toll her before we left."

"Where?"

"Montana. I waz gonna go dere after de reception when you on honeymoon with her," his eyes closed, but the tears still ran down.

It was quiet. Not even the occasional car passing by was noticed between the two.

"Why?" The question escaped his lips.

"Because I love you Arthur."

He hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to him until Alfred leaned in to kiss him. Slowly, he brought his hand up to Arthur's face to caress his face before moving upward to his hair, entangling his fingers in them. It was sweet as it was soft and gentle. His left hand was brought up to cup his face in his large hands.

Arthur was mesmerized by those lips, but gasped away when they barely left his. "Alfred!" He panted even though it wasn't strenuous.

"Arthur," Alfred breathed.

"Stop, you can't. I can't."

"We can still runaway," Alfred peered into his favorite pair of eyes again. "Arthur, please?"

"No, we can't."

"We can." He kissed him again, just as gentle if not more than before.

"... We shouldn't... Michelle?"

That was not what he wanted to hear. "Then... then let me kidnap you. Blame it all on me."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at this. "Alfred," he whispered in his ear. "You're drunk. Listen to yourself. What kind of hero would you be if you kidnapped me? Come now." He got out and quickly walked around the car to the passenger's seat to get Alfred out.

"I'd be... you... your hero...," he stumbled, but Arthur caught him. He continued his rambling up the stairs, into his apartment, his room, and straight to his bed. "Artie?" He could only keep one eye open as the Briton tucked him in.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I..."

Soft snores interrupted him, making him smile sadly. "Al, you're the worst best man when intoxicated. Good night, love."

He got up to leave, but tripped over something. A copy of his fourth book lay open with a bunch of little stick notes attached to it filled with Alfred's scribbles and hearts. Arthur grinned at what the man had written, and even at such a tense atmosphere in the man's room, ideas managed to creep into his head.

The fifth installment of the series was almost done, and if Arthur was honest, it was all thanks to Alfred. "You mean so much to me...," he muttered into the room as he closed it.

~14~

By the time he had gotten home and into his own bed, it was the early hours of his wedding day. He had scheduled in an hour of extra time in case he needed it, and it seemed like an ingenious idea when the sun peeked through his window. Arthur turned away from the light to hit his alarm clock before it went off then snuggling into his sheets. Sleep was the only thing he wanted to use for that hour, but it was shattered by the loud slam at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Artie! Get up! It's your special day!" Came a loud, obnoxious, American voice. "You better not have a hangover~!"

Arthur groaned into his pillow and tightened his bedding around him. "Bloody git, how the bloody hell does he not have a bloody hangover of his own?"

"Oh, but I do, Artie!" Al was on his knees before the bed with his elbows propped up on the bed close to Arthur. "It's killer! But today's not about me, it's about you and Michelle! Come on now you lazy git!"

"Don't say that, it doesn't sound right coming from an American," the author kicked his sheets off of him, abandoning all hope of an extra hour of sleep. "So uh, last night?"

"Hmm?" The blond cocked his head as he stood up. "What about it? Do you not remember it either?"

"What?"

Alfred laughed, wincing a bit when his head pulsed. "Dude, I don't remember almost anything after the rounds of laser tag! Patrick and Liam challenged me to a drinking contest afterwards and I don't even know who won. Uh, you okay man?"

The sandy blond shook his head, adding to the messiness of his hair. He hadn't even realized he was making a face. "Just tired after hauling you arse up four floors. Next time, I'm leaving you wherever you fall."

"Nah! You wouldn't do that!" The tall man jumped on Arthur's bed once it was made, earning him a disapproving glare. Unfazed by it, he grinned his cherubic smile up at him, "You love me too much to leave me hangin' like that. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of you to leave a drunken friend behind and you know it."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. _'"You love me too much to leave me..." "Because I love you." _His mind echoed back and forth, bringing forth the memory of their kiss. _Can he honestly not remember that? Was it my own dream...? It must have for him not to remember such a confession even in such a state. I mean, I remember all of my actions for previous drunken night. Of course it was a bit hazy, but I know the gist of it. No it couldn't have been a dream. _

Baffled and also oddly hurt, Arthur smacked Alfred with his pillow before arranging it on his bed. He couldn't believe he had lost sleep over the man's kiss and even dreamt of those lips. _No, it wasn't a dream for I remember last night's dream. Oh God, now I can't stop thinking about it! _ A warm blush spread across his face as he heard Alfred chuckle at the feathery pillow smack.

"Out, come on now, we need to get changed into our attire that Yao had worked so hard on these past few weeks!" The groom pushed his thoughts about the man before him out of his head and focused on his wife-to-be.

Soon enough, the other groomsmen arrived while Arthur rushed about his home. He did anything and everything to distract himself from Alfred and the night before, so much that most of the men with him noticed.

"Calm down Arthur," the ever wise older brother drew his brother back when he attempted to rush by him. "Everything is read, you don't have to go into a frenzy."

Patrick laughed, "Or maybe you're just trying to find a way to get out of this mess. Good God, I'm so glad it's you who's being tied down. I don't think I could handle it!"

"You're truelly missing out," Liam frowned at him but then grinned as he explained the wonders of marriage life to Patrick, Kiku, Alfred, and Matthew.

James pulled Arthur away from Liam's grasp and looked him straight in the eye. Being the closest in age, James and Arthur were really close and understood each other. He was the only one who could have an inkling as to what was bothering him. "Arthur, you know you really don't have to go through with this if you're not ready. Michelle will understand, Mum and Dad will understand, screw the guests whether they get it or not. This is the biggest moment of your life; the biggest commitment."

That's why, as the groom and bride were at the alter, Arthur gulped and stuttered. James's concern and Alfred's confession kept running marathons in his head. The fidgety movements either of the men beside him made him even more anxious. There was no turning back now. It was too late; they were before God, and everyone who showed up.

Alfred squirmed one last time before he opened his mouth.

"WAIT!"

Cried three voices at once.

James, Michelle, and Francis stared at each other while everyone else stared at the insane trio before the three turned to the stunned groom. Alfred's mouth remained open while Arthur's dropped after the exclamation.

"I can't marry you, Arthur."

"Michelle can't marry you."

"Arthur can't marry you, Michelle."

"What?" Arthur wanted the Earth underneath him to just swallow him. _This can not be happening to me._

"Arthur, mon amour, I cannot let you go zrough wiz zis! I love you too much to let you go," the Frenchman proclaimed.

_No, this really couldn't be happening. _

"What?" Another voice burst into the collision of a wedding. "You can't love Artie! He's mine!" Alfred wrapped his arms around the man defensively.

But it was happen.

"Oh, well," James added awkwardly. "I was just going to make up some shit-oh sorry God- about how they were related or something... Er... Well, hmm. Carry on."

Michelle was next to speak with tears in her eye. "I'm sorry Arthur. I should have told you earlier, but I don't think I'm ready at all. There's still so much I want to do and accomplish before I settle down with anybody. And Arthur, are we really right for each other? I'm so sorry, but I think I've fallen out of love with you."

Arthur wiped the stray tears from her cheeks as best he could with Alfred's arms around him, "It's alright Michelle. I don't think I was ready for this either. I have other matters to attend to."

"Does this mean you're mine?" Alfred brightened before sending a glare at Francis in the pews.

"This doesn't mean anything you git!" Arthur snapped at him. "I have a bone to pick with you mister! Last ni-"

Mrs. Kirkland slapped a hand over you son's mouth as she and Michelle's mother stood before the guests. They declared the reception would continue, only they'd be celebrating their children's friendship and future.

That night at the open bar, it was all revealed. Francis, being a soldier of love, could not let Arthur make such a huge mistake when there truly was someone in the church madly in love with the sour Englishman. He did have his own feelings for the Briton, but he supposed they weren't as strong as the other's. Kiku had it all recorded from all different angles thanks to his help from Elizaveta and even Matthew. The only confession that was left was Alfred's.

Their friends trickled away into the party, leaving the two men alone.

"Arthur...," Alfred began.

"That drink better not have any alcohol in it." Arthur interrupted.

"It doesn't. I don't think I'll be able to drink for a while, but I just wanted-"

"Good."

The man stuck out his lips in a pout. "Hey! Listen to me... and look at me!"

With a sigh, Arthur's wary emerald orbs looked up at sapphire ones. "Yes?"

"Arthur," he straightened out. "I love you, have been for a really long time now. Practically since the day we met... er,... bumped into each other around the corner."

"I know."

"I'm bi and have dated a lot of people before you, but you're the only one that has made me feel- wait what?" Arthur's words finally sunk in his thick skull, stopping his rehearsed speech he'd practiced in front of the mirror so long ago before the marriage drama happened.

Arthur chuckled at Alfred's shell-shocked expression. "You told me yesterday."

"Oh."

Silence enveloped them.

"Well?" The man was impatient.

What could Arthur say? Only the truth he supposed. "I think I love you as well."

Alfred was overjoyed. "Really? Then you'll marry me?"

At this Arthur laughed so hard it drew much attention. "Al, I just terminated my previous engagement. Give me time. Oi! And we've only known each other for a few months, not even a year has gone by!"

"So?" Al grinned at him. "Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for a few days!"

"And they died..." The author did not like the comparison.

"And I'll die without you," he gave his most adorable, in-pain-puppy look he could muster. "Will you please be my boyfriend then?"

He was silent for a few moments to watch Alfred squirm. "I suppose," Arthur smirked as he looked away, unprepared for the tackle of a hug.

"I really do love you Artie!" He turned Arthur's face towards him to kiss his parted lips, stopping the man's complaint in mid throat. "Yay! Our first kiss!"

"Second," the sandy blond smirked again as he held up two fingers. Not only was Alfred a good kisser when drunk, but even better when sober. "You also kissed me last night."

"What!" His blue eyes filled with fake tears. "That didn't count because I don't remember it!"

"Oh, but I do." Alfred's theatrics were so amusing to watch. "Not to worry love, I suppose we'll have plenty to remember and cherish."

**x.X.x**

It was a quarter past nine at night when Alfred was reading his boyfriend of two year's final book in the Enchantment series. Arthur usually read his books out loud to the man after he'd been persuaded with kisses, but the American was never one for patience. The second Arthur had handed Matthew and him their own copies of the book they had run to their room to devour it. Luckily for them, it was the weekend and they spent all of Sunday and after work on Monday with the thickly bounded book. They were the first to read it before it was officially released the following week and would not waste any spare time.

Alfred could hear Arthur's voice from his stereo, but didn't pay attention to the story he was reading on air that night. Most, if not all, of his attention was on the last few pages of the story when Matthew burst into his room.

"Did you read that?" The usually quiet, composed, and meek man was grinning ear to ear.

"SHHH!" Alfred kicked the air while on his bed reading furiously.

Matthew's extended arms from bursting in dropped. "You're so slow Al."

"Shut up!"

Unlike Alfred, Matthew was patient. He sat beside his brother on his bed with the smile still plastered on his face. It remained motionless until Al finished the book with a satisfied sigh. "You didn't read it all!" The smile fell when Alfred closed the book to look up at him confused.

"What? I did too!" He protested as he sat up.

"Not all of it!" His brother countered.

"All that's left are the acknowledgements," Alfred's shoulders lifted and fell, oblivious as to what his sibling was after.

"He mentioned me," Matthew grinned again, but pointed at the book still in Alfred's hands, "but that's not what I was getting at! Before the acknowledgements! Read what's before the acknowledgments!"

Confused, Alfred opened the book once more and leafed through the pages again before his eyes settled on a white page. In the center of the mostly spacious page was a question in elegant font, reading:

_Will you marry me, Alfred F. Jones?_

"Wah?"

"Well?" Mattie giggled next to him.

He was ignored as for Alfred's fingers rapidly dialed a number on his cell phone.

"D.O.C one-oh-two point three, this is Arthur Kirkland, thank you for calling."

"No fair Artie! I was suppose to propose!" His voice echoed in the room, startling Matthew and himself a little.

"Wahdeblehahdba- A-Alfred? Do you have a-a request for the next story or a song y-you'd like to hear?" The radio personality's stuttering caused Alfred to imagine his Arthur steadily blushing.

"I do have a request actually!" He grinned into the phone, forgetting about his brother in the room right beside him and the fact that he could here his own voice through the stereo. "I want you to hear it from you."

"Well be back after a few adverts from our sponsors...," Arthur attempted to go off air, but his switch wouldn't change. "Huh?"

"I'm waiting~!" He had no clue what was going on, but he still heard himself and Arthur.

Alfred thought Arthur's nervous chuckle was adorable. "O-on air?" At the station he looked up at his technical assistants on the other side of the glass with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"That's my request."

How it had turned out this way, the sandy blond had no clue, but it seemed as if the whole station had known and gathered around the glass with the females at front and center.

"And the book wasn't enough?"

"Nope~. It's your punishment for not letting me do it."

Even though Alfred couldn't see him, he shook his head, "No, I can't."

Arthur wasn't there before him, but he could hear the pout in his voice. "Then I'm not giving you my answer. I guess you really don't love me as much."

"You!" Being a radio host was an interesting job for the author and he didn't quite want to give it up because of a few selected words he wanted to call the git of a boyfriend he had. He was on air after all. Sighing, there was no way out of it. "Al-Alfred F. Jones, will you marry me?"

"Of course! I love you too!"

Matthew tackled his brother in a hug as congratulations.

"Hahaha! Mattie says he loves you too, but I love you more! He's so excited you'll be his brother-in-law~."

Arthur grinned into his microphone, wishing Alfred was there with him in person. Neither men could wait until marriage life.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**Thank you!**


End file.
